


Asunder

by Billie_trads



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_trads/pseuds/Billie_trads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainsi ils ne sont plus deux, mais ils sont une seule chair. Que l'homme donc ne sépare pas ce que Dieu a joint. (Matthieu 19:6)</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Wherefore they are no more twain, but one flesh. What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder. (Matthew 19:6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asunder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62115) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Note de l'auteur : de grands mercis à mon adorable beta Merelyn, et aussi, merci à Twentysomething d'avoir proposé "Ne pas aller à Restoration Hardware à moins d'être près à voir Cas payer 500$ pour un cerf Vulcain" comme résumé. Cette histoire s'inspire – de très, très loin – de L'Escorte. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire quand vous lirez.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : ceci est une traduction d'Asunder réalisée avec l'autorisation de son auteur, Rageprufrock. Merci à elle !

Ça va être un mariage de merde, avec des invités de merde et une ambiance de merde et Dean est d'une humeur de merde à l'idée d'y aller.  
  
Mais d'abord Jo, puis Ellen, puis Bobby l'ont appelé les uns à la suite des autres et l'ont informé – respectivement – qu'ils lui ont pris un billet d'avion, réservé une voiture de location à l'aéroport, et qu'il allait ramener ses fesses s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire sa prière.  
  
"Dieu n'existe pas," grommelle Dean, parce qu'il n'existe pas, et comme on est un lundi matin aux services de protection de l'enfance c'est un sentiment qui lui vaut quelques "alléluias" déjà fatigués de la part du reste du personnel.  
  
"Tu n'as pas l'air en forme," lui dit Missouri, parce que même si elle passe sa vie à se montrer délicieusement méchante avec lui, il reste son préféré. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chou ?"  
  
Dean en a tellement marre d'expliquer aux gens pourquoi il déteste Ruby, et pourquoi il déteste le fait que Sam se marie avec cette foutue Ruby, et à quel point il se sent trahi vis-à-vis de Sam et de Ruby, qu'il dit :  
  
"Mon petit frère se marie ; je déteste les mariages."  
  
Missouri lui adresse un regard qui exprime clairement qu'elle sait qu'il ment. En réalité Dean n'a pas de sentiments préconçus envers les mariages ; il a volontiers assisté à une dizaine de mariages au cours des cinq dernières années, pour des collègues et parfois pour d'anciens clients, et il a été content de la plupart d'entre eux. Les mariages sont parfois les seules occasions de voir le meilleur des gens, mais Dean aime à savoir que ce meilleur est là, sous la surface.  
  
"Bien sûr," lui accorde-t-elle. "Est-ce que c'est avec la fille qui –"  
  
"Oui," la coupe Dean, et il essaye de la contourner dans le couloir. Sa pile de dossiers fait dix centimètres de haut et il s'est levé ce matin avec trois messages sur son portable le demandant en consultation aux urgences locales, ce qui lui donne d'ores et déjà l'impression que ça va être une bonne grosse journée de merde.  
  
"Dean Winchester, tu –" commence Missouri, poil hérissé, et Dean sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas foutre la merde si tôt le matin, aussi il se contente d'attraper son café, d'afficher un sourire, et de dire :  
  
"Désolé, Missouri – consult' à l'hôpital, tu sais comment c'est," avant de déguerpir, ce qui est peut-être lâche, mais la tactique de Dean a toujours été de rester en vie pour mieux combattre un autre jour.  
  
Les trois requêtes de consultation se multiplient pour devenir six, et Dean passe le gros de sa journée à trier par ordre de gravité des choses qui ne devraient jamais avoir à être triées.

Il finit par passer un bon nombre des feux rouges entre les urgences et un des plannings familiaux – elle n'avait que treize ans, et honnêtement, plus rien ne peut encore surprendre Dean, mais putain ce que ça peut le mettre en colère – à essayer de remplir la paperasse administrative appuyé sur son volant. Il retire trois enfants de chez eux – à grands cris de mères, grand-mères, et tantes – et en fait sortir deux de leur famille d'accueil pour les mettre en foyers collectifs.  
  
Il donne un affidavit au sujet de la fille de treize ans au flic local stationné au Planning Familial, et il parvient à se retenir de débiter le discours de "l'inceste est le camp d'entraînement pour la prostitution, alors fais quelque chose ou je te défonce", parce que c'est Lloyd et que Lloyd a dû l'entendre au moins quarante-six fois à présent.  
  
A dix-sept heures trente, il reçoit un appel de l'une des infirmières en chef de l'hôpital de Mott.  
  
"Vous êtes sur le téléphone de Dean Winchester, Services de Protection de l'Enfance du Michigan, je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment," commence Dean.  
  
"Oh, arrête, Dean," soupire Lori. "Cas m'a dit de t'appeler."  
  
Dean ignore la chose sous son sternum qui palpite à ces mots, parce que (a) c'est stupide (b) il est un adulte, merde, et (c) c'est stupide.  
  
"Je ne suis pas là uniquement au profit de Cas, tu sais," répond Dean, mais il est déjà en train de déboîter vers la sortie, voyant la 180B se profiler.  
  
Lori ricane dans le combiné et dit, "Ouais, c'est ça, je vais être sympa et je ne vais pas saisir cette perche," avant de raccrocher.  
  
Dean se gare dans le parking intérieur – il déteste le parking intérieur – et prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au premier étage, où il salue de la main Joanie et Patty, assises au bureau couleur érable dans le hall.  
  
"Mesdames," dit-il.  
  
"Il est toujours célibataire !" lance Joanie au lieu d'un bonjour, parce qu'apparemment ils n'apprennent pas la politesse à leurs enfants de là où elle vient. Dean la fusille du regard, ce qui encourage seulement Patty à dire, "Et tu sais, il ne le restera peut-être pas éternellement."  
  
Dean étend son regard noir à toutes les deux. "Continuez comme ça, bande de nouilles, et je fous le feu à Big Bird," menace-t-il, et il s'éloigne à grands pas au son de leur double hoquet choqué.  
  
Il passe à côté d'un troupeau de bambins et d'une demi-douzaine de pré-adolescentes réunis autour de Bunny. Bunny, croulant sous l'affection, ne laisse échapper qu'un occasionnel soupir, montrant qu'à l'évidence ce type d'adoration de la part d'enfants et de visiteurs fait partie intégrante de l'insoutenable travail des chiens de thérapie.  
  
Dean croise les mêmes personnes que d'habitude, dont la plupart ne s'arrêtent que le temps de le saluer et de lui dire que Cas l'attend en consultation pédo au troisième. Il lui faut fournir un gigantesque effort de volonté de ne pas souligner qu'il travaille avec une _douzaine_ de docteurs, dans un _grand nombre_ d'hôpitaux chaque jour.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu," dit-il à la place, quand il finit par arriver au bureau des infirmières. "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces _fringues ?_ "  
  
Cas lève les yeux de son diagramme, puis les baisse sur lui-même, clignant largement des yeux et sans la moindre trace de compréhension avant de dire, "Quoi ?"  
  
Quelqu'un lui a refilé une blouse bordeaux décorée de petits visages de clown, clairement évadée du casier de l'un des infirmiers les plus trapus, parce que le col est si large qu'elle est sur le point de passer par-dessus l'épaule tombante de Cas. En-dessous il porte un t-shirt à manches longues bleu canard et les mêmes saloperies de crocs orange-sanguine que Dean l'a supplié et supplié de jeter.  
  
"Alors quoi, t'as perdu un pari ?" demande Dean. Il s'avance et redresse au moins le haut de la blouse de Cas, parce que sérieusement, c'est consternant.  
  
Le front de Castiel se plisse et sa bouche se pince et s'il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autre que lui, Dean aurait appelé ça une moue. "Je me suis dit que ça plairait aux enfants."  
  
"T'es tordu," lui dit Dean, et il se force à ôter ses mains des épaules de Cas. "On a affaire à quoi ?"  
  
Ils ont affaire à quelque chose de désagréable et de bien laid. Le moins il en est dit, le mieux ce sera, mais après la consultation, lui et Castiel vont s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente en attendant l'arrivée de la police.  
  
"J'espérais me tromper," lui dit Cas.  
  
La première fois que Dean a rencontré Cas, c'était pour l'une de ces sales affaires, avec un parent qui pleure et un autre en colère, une ribambelle de policiers et des tartines de paperasse et tout le monde qui prend Dean pour le méchant. Ce dont il se souvient surtout, c'est la manière dont Cas est resté tout du long assis à côté de son patient dans une autre pièce. Dean les a regardés jouer avec des barbies et des vélociraptors en plastique et construire des forts de Legos dépareillés, Et quand ils en ont eu terminé, Cas avait mis un des GI Joe dans le château et le garçon avait mis le dinosaure à l'entrée et Dean avait essayé de ne pas laisser sa gorge se nouer autour du sentiment derrière ça.  
  
"C'est ce que j'espère tout le temps, moi aussi," lui répond Dean, et c'est à cet instant que la police d'Ann Arbor arrive, képis en main, le "désolé, madame" inscrit sur leur visage.  
  
Ils terminent à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, parce que Dean a tellement faim qu'il craint de finir par manger le cuir de sa voiture s'il monte dedans, et Cas a cette mine abattue que Dean essaye généralement d'effacer d'une part de tarte.  
  
Il y en a au chocolat, à la pêche et à la cerise aujourd'hui, et Dean achète une part de chaque pour Cas, qui lui adresse un regard triste qui hurle pratiquement DIABÈTE, TU VAS TE RETROUVER AVEC DU DIABÈTE.

Dean pointe sa fourchette vers lui. "Mange ta tarte."  
  
"Je n'ai pas faim," dit Cas, mais il prend quand même sa fourchette et insère de la tarte à la pêche dans sa bouche.  
  
Et comme Cas semble assidûment éviter celle au chocolat, Dean décide de se montrer généreux et de s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas négligée.  
  
Tout à coup Cas dit, "Lori m'a expliqué qu'on appelle ça 'noyer sa douleur'."  
  
"Bordel," dit Dean, comme il s'étouffe sur une bouchée de chocolat. "De quoi ?"  
  
Cas donne quelques petits coups de fourchette à la tarte, l'air toujours aussi démoralisé. Même ses cheveux semblent tomber platement aujourd'hui, comparé à leurs habituels épis farouches. "Elle dit que quand on mange ensemble à la cafétéria, elle raconte à tout le monde que je noie ma douleur sous la nourriture avec toi."  
  
Dean le fixe du regard jusqu'à ce que Cas relève la tête. "Ça ne marche pas," élabore-t-il.  
  
"Alors arrête de baliser, espèce d'emo," lui répond Dean, parce qu'il rougit tellement qu'on peut probablement le voir depuis la Californie. Il ne sait pas encore comment, mais il fera payer Lori pour ça – c'est probablement elle qui a mis Cas dans cette blouse et a répandu cette rumeur sur eux à la fête du Nouvel An de l'année dernière, aussi.  
  
Cas hausse les sourcils. "Je parlais de toi, Dean."  
  
"De quoi tu parles ?" demande Dean, "Je pète le feu."  
  
"Quelque chose te contrarie, c'est évident," insiste Cas, avant de baisser les yeux sur la – enfin, sur ce qui reste de tarte au chocolat.  
  
Dean lui envoie un regard noir. "Je viens de placer un gosse sous protection," dit-il.  
  
"Non, pas ce genre de contrarier," rétorque Castiel, gentiment, et Dean a toujours l'impression d'être un connard quand il s'énerve contre Cas et que Cas lui renvoie quelque chose dans ce genre – quelque chose plein de douceur et d'abdication, comme s'il ne s'était jamais vraiment disputé de sa vie.  
  
Dean garde les yeux fixés sur les miettes dans son assiette (ou plutôt, celle de Castiel) et passe une longue minute à les rassembler autour des dents de sa fourchette. Il connaît Castiel depuis une demi-dizaine d'années maintenant, mais c'est un secret qu'il garde depuis bien plus longtemps que ça, et c'est difficile pour lui de parler de Sam – trop protecteur, disait toujours Sam quand il criait sur Dean.  
  
"Mon frère se marie ce week-end," croasse-t-il.  
  
Cas se contente d'écouter sans rien dire, et Dean peut voir que les mains de Cas sont croisées sur le formica de la table, calmement. Dean, d'une manière complètement non-sexuelle, aime les mains de Cas : elles portent des bébés et prennent le pouls et elles opèrent des enfants et serrent d'autres mains, celles de parents reconnaissants. Cas fait des choses tangibles, des choses biens, et Dean s'est toujours senti à l'aise dans leurs silences partagés.  
  
"Avec Ruby," dit Dean, et Cas se contente de le regarder. "Je peux pas la blairer. Du tout," ajoute-t-il finalement.  
  
Castiel dit seulement, "Oh."  
  
Cas reste silencieux un moment – c'est sa marque de fabrique, après tout – avant de dire, "Est-ce que tu vas assister au mariage ?"  
  
Dean préférerait foutre le feu à une forêt pleine de bébés faons plutôt que d'aller à cette saloperie de mariage, mais il pense aux braillements de Jo et aux tapes d'Ellen sur son crâne et à la déception rauque de Bobby – il n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que Sam pourrait faire – et il se couvre le visage des mains.  
  
"Peut-être, je sais pas, merde," marmonne-t-il.  
  
Dean n'a pas vu Sam depuis presque six ans, depuis que Sam a laissé tomber sa désintox et que Dean a donné son ultimatum. Il sait, d'après ce que d'autres lui ont raconté, que Sam vient d'être transféré de son IUT à l'Université de Santa Barbara, qu'il dit vouloir aller en école de droit, qu'il est heureux, qui lui et Ruby ont résolu leur merdes conjointes et individuelles et qu'ils sont à présent des personnes saines et équilibrées.  
  
"Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller," lui dit Castiel d'une voix étouffée, basse et secrète entre eux. "Tu n'es pas obligé de laisser ta famille te mettre la pression."  
  
Là où c'est tordu, c'est que Sam est la seule famille que Dean possède réellement. Dean a le droit aux emmerdes typiques d'une famille de la part de Bobby et d'Ellen et de l’engeance démoniaque d'Ellen, et tout le monde aux SPE le fait chier et le harcèle pour qu'il boive du jus d'orange dès qu'il a le nez bouché et le torture en lui disant d'arrêter de sortir avec des traînées.  
  
Dean grogne. "Si, je suis obligé, Cas," grommelle-t-il. "Je serait vraiment un sale con si j'y allais pas."  
  
Cas affiche un sourire radieux quand Dean lève la tête, le sourire du Bien Joué, Dean Winchester, et il dit, "Et tu n'es pas un sale con."

Dean sent le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer, c'est plus fort que lui. Foutu Castiel. "Tu as dit un gros mot," remarque-t-il, parce que c'est plus fort que lui – une fois Dean l'a entendu dire "mercredi !" pour ensuite grimacer comme s'il avait juré devant une nonne. Il y a encore un pari en cours parmi les infirmières de Mott sur le fait que Castiel ne serait même pas un vrai garçon.

"Lori a dit qu'il fallait que je t'aide à te débarrasser de ta souffrance virile, ténébreuse et immature," dit Castiel. "Et aussi, elle a dit que tu cachais une souffrance virile, ténébreuse et immature."

Foutue Lori, songe Dean, et il grommelle, "Si tu voulais vraiment m'aider, tu viendrais au mariage pour me protéger de toutes les personnes présentes – et je ne cache pas de souffrance virile, ténébreuse et immature."

Cas le regarde en clignant des yeux. "D'accord," dit-il. "C'est où ?"

"Je viens de dire que je ne cachais pas de souffrance virile, ténébreuse et immature, non ?" demande Dean.

Cas _lève_ carrément _les yeux au ciel_. "Je parlais du mariage, Dean."

"A Santa Barbara," dit bêtement Dean. "Quoi ?"

Cas hoche la tête, se lève et pousse la dernière assiette de tarte – cerise dégoulinant de la pâte glacée au sucre – vers Dean. "Je vais aller dire à mon superviseur de décaler mes gardes," dit-il, puis il disparaît.

"Quoi ?" demande Dean, en grande partie à lui-même, et parce qu'il a à tout jamais abandonné l'idée d'un jour comprendre Castiel, à tout jamais, il se console avec la tarte et essaye de ne pas y penser.

Dean réalise qu'il aurait dû rectifier le tir bien, bien trop tard pour que ce soit possible, c'est-à-dire quand il rentre chez lui ce soir-là et que Castiel l'appelle pour demander à Dean quel vol il prend.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" demande Dean en sortant son plat du four.

"Dean," dit Cas, désapprobateur, et réflexe, Dean s'entend débiter son numéro de vol, puis il se retrouve à fouiller dans son sac et à marmonner, "Euh, ok, 7B," et "c'est une place couloir, je déteste être assis côté fenêtre," avant de retourner à la cuisine et de réaliser qu'il a laissé son abruti de pain à l'ail trop longtemps au four et qu'il est maintenant tout brûlé et raté et trop croustillant.

***

Mercredi, Cas envoie un e-mail :

A : dwinchester@michigan.gov  
De: castiel.meyer@med.umich.edu  
Objet : cadeau de mariage ?

Est-ce que ton frère a déposé une liste ? – C

=====

Castiel Meyer, Docteur en Médecine  
Chirurgie Pédiatrique  
Hôpital pour Enfant de C.S Mott  
Université du Michigan  
B#: 734-936-5555  
M#: 734-555-8745  
P#: 734-936-0912

"Oh, merde," dit Dean à voix haute dans son box, parce qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait acheter à Sam et à sa harpie un putain de _cadeau_.

Jo est coincée soit en classe soit au bar presque toute la journée et le temps qu'elle revienne vers lui pour rire encore et encore à l'idée que Sam et Ruby puissent avoir enregistré leurs cadeaux quelque part comme un couple normal, il en est à plus de la moitié de Danse Avec Les Stars, et Dean finit par se pointer chez Castiel – une maison aux combles aménagées perchée sur les contours d'un lac et cachée derrière un mur d'arbres, putain d'ermite – pour l'en faire sortir.

Cas est vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'un ample trench-coat froissé. "Quand j'ai envoyé ce mail je ne cherchais pas à provoquer un tel sentiment d'urgence, Dean," reproche-t-il.

Les mains de Dean se crispent sur le volant et il dit, "Ça doit faire six ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut comme cadeau."

"C'est ton frère," dit Cas, écartant aussi simplement que ça tout autre argument.

Dean lui jette un regard en coin avec l'envie de tout avouer, de déballer toute l'horrible histoire. Cas n'est pas tout à fait l'ami de Dean (sauf que si, et sauf que Dean pense que Castiel pourrait bien être son _meilleur_ ami), mais Dean se retrouve à dire des choses à Castiel – comme pour son avion et son numéro de siège et les endroits où il aime aller déjeuner et ses allergies et le fait qu'il va chialer bien plus que n'importe quel petit enfant cancéreux de l'hôpital quand Bunny montera dans le grand chenil céleste. Si Dean devait dire, "Mon frère s'est drogué, pendant des années et des années," et "Peut-être qu'il se drogue encore, pour ce que j'en sais," et "J'ai trop peur pour avoir envie de savoir, j'en peux plus de tout ça, Cas," il pense que Cas hocherait la tête comme s'il comprenait et n'ajouterait rien – comme personne ayant appris la vérité de la chose n'a jamais été capable de le faire auparavant.

"Ça fait… longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus," dit Dean à la place, parce qu'il avait détesté s'admettre _à lui-même_ que Sam était un camé. Racler les mots pour les faire sortir de sa gorge et les dire à Cas entre tous lui fait le même effet que la première fois qu'il s'est cassé un os – une douleur assez vive pour chasser le moindre souffle d'air de son corps.

"Alors peut-être quelque chose qui serait utile pour un jeune couple," suggère Castiel, et Dean hoche simplement la tête, se sentant un peu engourdi et stupide, embarrassé, le centre commercial se profilant à travers la pluie qui trouble le pare-brise.

Dean ne sait pas ce dont un jeune couple a besoin, en réalité, alors lui et Cas ont une longue et horrible conversation sur les cochonneries qu'il leur a fallu une éternité pour accumuler dans leurs propres maisons respectives. Dean se souvient qu'il lui a fallu deux ans à Ann Arbor avant d'acheter une fichue table basse, et Cas dit qu'il n'a pas eu de lampe de chevet pendant presque huit mois et qu'il devait se lever juste avant de s'endormir pour éteindre le plafonnier après avoir lu ses revues au lit.

"Tu lis des revues au lit ?" demande Dean.

Cas rougit, pour de vrai. "C'est important de se tenir au courant des recherches menées," dit-il bien sagement.

"Quel gros intello," soupire Dean. Il se repère sur le plan du centre commercial, et indique la gauche. "Allez, haut les cœurs, soldat, on commence par Pottery Barn."

Pottery Barn est un désastre. Le première chose que Dean voit, c'est un putain de panier plein de faux corbeaux dotés de petits pieds en métal souple pour que vous puissiez les accrocher à la corniche de votre magnifique maison traditionnelle à deux étages décorée de fruits de saisons et d'une couronne sur la porte. Après ça, il n'y a que vaisselle au style vaguement Amish et une tonne de verres à vin – l'alcool n'a jamais été le poison de choix de Sammy, mais Dean a un mouvement de recul quand Cas leur jette un regard observateur, et l'idée n'est pas évoquée à nouveau – et de linge de lit. Dean refuse de faire quoi que ce soit pour faciliter les parties de jambes en l'air entre Sam et son albatros de petite-amie, alors il fait une impasse pure et simple dessus et d'une manière ou d'une autre lui et Cas se retrouvent à considérer une série de tapis.

"Je trouvais les édredons jolis," dit Cas, envoyant aux tapis un regard amer.

Dean frissonne. "Ils pourraient s'envoyer en l'air sur un édredon, Cas."

Cas regarde Dean en haussant les sourcils. "Ils pourraient _aussi_ s'envoyer en l'air sur un tapis, Dean."

"C'est – tu – !" bredouille Dean, puis conclut, "Putain, _bordel_ ," puis fusille du regard Cas et le petit sourire suffisant de Cas, parce que l'enfoiré a _raison_ , et une des préférences personnelles de Dean a toujours été de le faire par terre. Ça donne un côté décadent et urgent, et une ou deux brûlures de tapis n'ont jamais dérangé Dean, un petit rappel de comment il se les est faites.

Le pire c'est qu'au fond il n'y a rien de vraiment utile à Pottery Barn. Il n'y a que des machins que tout le monde a déjà (mais en plus chers) ou dont personne n'a besoin (et _hyper_ chers), et Cas n'arrête pas de dire des choses comme, "Je pourrais leur acheter cette statuette d'antilope," comme s'il songeait sérieusement à lâcher 500$ pour un hideux cerf en papier mâché, aussi Dean se dit que la fuite est ici mère de sûreté et l’entraîne hors du magasin.

"On n'a rien acheté," dit Cas d'un ton accusateur.

"Ce magasin est pourri," rétorque Dean.

"Tu ne leur trouveras jamais un cadeau comme ça, Dean," soupire Cas.

Juste pour le contrarier, Dean s'en va acheter la première chose acceptable qu'il voit à Crate&Barrel, soit un lot de coussins décoratifs avec des pétales en feutre pourpre et vert olive cousues dessus.

"C'est vraiment beaucoup mieux qu'un tapis," dit Cas, un tel surplus de sarcasme dans sa voix qu'un programme d'aide à l'agriculture en serait justifié, et Dean doit réprimer une moue quand il dit, "Hé, au moins ils ne peuvent pas baiser dessus," ce à quoi Cas se contente de sourire en coin et de dire, "Ils peuvent s'ils essayent vraiment," ce qui constitue une image si terrible que Dean menace d'abandonner Cas dans le Bath and Body Works sans personne pour le protéger de tous les pré-ados qui le trouvent tellement pâle et mélancolique, comme leur prince vampire devenu réalité.

"Bon," dit Castiel, après avoir traîné Dean dans Macy's, un Anthropologie, un Williams Sonoma et un Restoration Hardware. "Retournons à Pottery Barn."

"On ne retourne pas à Pottery Barn," refuse Dean. "Tu n'achèteras pas ce cerf."

A Pottery Barn (à nouveau), Castiel claque 525$ dans le cerf, qui à deuxième vue est encore plus laid que Dean ne le pensait à l'origine, et semble avoir par-dessus le marché un air un peu Vulcain. Cas demande à l'une des caissières – qui se mettent toutes à glousser un peu plus fort quand il répond à une de leurs questions par, "Je suis chirurgien pédiatrique à l'Hôpital pour Enfant de Mott" – de l'emballer avec une blinde de rubans et de quelque chose appelé de la jute.

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi," lâche soudain Dean, nerveux, l'impression d'avoir sous la peau quelque chose qui s'agite comme des fourmis grouillantes.

Il sont coincés sur le parking du centre commercial, Cas avec l'énorme boîte de cerf hideux sur les genoux, l'agrippant comme un enfant avec un cadeau de Noël. Dean ne sait pas s'il essaie de donner à Castiel une porte de sortie parce qu'il pense sincèrement que personne ne devrait avoir à subir le merdier qu'est sa famille, ou parce qu'il ne veut pas baisser dans l'estime de Cas, ni voir Cas réaliser que Dean a abandonné son frère, qu'il ne mérite aucun des regards approbateurs de Castiel.

Mais Cas ne lui adresse que l'un de ces regards prolongés, mesurés, et dit, " _Dean_ ," et Dean se contente de hocher la tête, parce qu'il a toujours eu du mal à dire 'non' – surtout quand on lui dit 'oui'.

Le trajet retour se fait en silence, avec seulement la radio réglée au minimum, un murmure de fond, et Dean prend le chemin le plus long pour rentrer. Au-dessus de leur tête le ciel est d'un velours pourpre-noir interrompu d'étoiles, et tout autour d'eux les arbres sont denses, entrecoupés de l'éclair orange des maisons, la brûlure jaune et chimique des lampadaires se projetant parfois en lamelles en travers des sièges tandis que l'Impala navigue sur le long ruban d'autoroutes et de routes transversales.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu, toi et ta femme ?" demande Dean, tout à coup, se sentant bête de ne pas avoir demandé plus tôt et d'aborder la question maintenant, quand ils sont dans une voiture sur une autoroute sombre, pas loin de là où l'accident s'est produit. "Pour votre mariage ?"

Castiel n'a pas l'air triste, ni en colère que Dean aborde le sujet, en revanche il semble mélancolique, un froncement touchant les coins de sa bouche le temps d'un battement avant qu'il ne réponde, "On a eu deux grilles-pains et quelqu'un nous a offert un service à fondue." Il jette un regard en coin à Dean. "Choix des plus pertinents, car Susan était allergique au gluten et je fais une intolérance au lactose."

Dean ravale un éclat de rire. Il ne se souvient pas grand-chose de Susan, l'a toujours connue à travers le prisme de son mari, mais ça l'a toujours gêné de rire quand Cas invite Dean dans ce genre de plaisanteries, un peu comme s'il piétinait sa tombe sans raison.

Un peu plus loin, il peut apercevoir le toit de la forteresse de solitude de Castiel, le belvédère sur le toit1 une ligne horizontale et sévère contre les pentes et les triangles. Elle était déjà trop grande pour deux personnes, et à présent, Dean se dit que ça doit ressembler à un musée dedans, les souvenirs comblant tous les espaces vides.

"Eh bien au moins," fait Dean, et il arrête la voiture devant le porche de Castiel, plongé dans l'ombre et souligné par l'argent de la lune, "vous avez pu les ré-offrir."

***

Le lendemain, Dean prend sur lui et appelle Bobby.

"Mais à quoi est-ce que tu es en train de jouer, mon garçon ?" dit Bobby.

Dean résiste à l'envie d'éloigner le combiné de son visage pour le fixer du regard. "Je suis… en train d'appeler pour te dire que je ramène un invité au mariage ?"

"Premièrement," commence Bobby, "c'est pas parce que je les laisse tenir leur mariage chez moi que j'organise leur petite fiesta. Et deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que tu fous à vouloir ramener une de tes traînées au mariage de Sam ?"

Dean se renfrogne derrière le téléphone et espère que ça s'entend. "Je ne sors pas avec des traînées."

"Tu te souviens de Corey ? Ou de Jasmine ?" interroge Bobby.

D'accord, alors Corey était un peu une traînée, Dean veut bien se l'admettre, si ce n'est à voix haute, et demande, " _Bref_ , qui est-ce que je suis censé prévenir pour l'invité _qui n'est pas une traînée ?_ "

Apparemment, il est censé appeler Ellen, qui gronde également Dean de ramener une traînée au mariage de Sam puis refuse de croire Dean quand il réplique que Cas n'est pas une traînée et clôt la conversation en disant, "Peu importe – mais rappelle-toi, en tant que membre de la famille tu es obligé de rester à la maison, mais si tous les deux vous m'empêchez de dormir avec vos rapports non protégés, je te botte le derrière," avant de raccrocher sans laisser à Dean le temps d'arrêter de s'étouffer sur sa propre langue et d'expliquer à quel point ce n'est tellement pas près d'arriver.

Il passe son après-midi à rattraper son retard avec la paperasse et à déléguer ses consultes aux bébés que sons les nouveaux travailleurs sociaux, tout juste sortis de leur master, pimpants et plein de sérieux dans leurs jolies chaussures et leurs meilleurs intentions. Dean a un avis assez explicite au sujet de son box de travail – dont il se sert surtout comme lieu de stockage – aussi il s'installe dans la salle de pause avec son ordinateur centenaire et ses lunettes de lecture et sa tasse de café, les plus grands tubes de Zeppelin dans les oreilles.

Un laps de temps indéterminé plus tard, Missouri lui arrache les écouteurs des oreilles et dit brusquement, "Dean Winchester – tu emmènes _Castiel_ au _mariage de ton frère ?_ "

"Bon Dieu de _merde_ ," glapit Dean en massant son oreille douloureuse. "Ça va pas la tête, Missouri !"

Elle le fusille du regard. "Sandy l'infirmière en chef des urgences vient de m'appeler et elle m'a dit qu'elle a parlé avec Lori et Lori lui a dit que tu emmenais _Castiel_ au mariage de ton frère – est-ce qu'elles se trompent ?" demande-t-elle, sourcil haussé de défi.

Le téléphone arabe des rumeurs de l'Université de l'Hôpital du Michigan a un taux d'exactitude de presque cent pour cent, quand il finit par filtrer de l'intranet jusqu'au grand public, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Dean doit s'en réjouir, aussi il plisse des yeux et demande, "Peut-être bien, et alors ?"

Missouri lui donne une claque sur la tête.

"Bordel, Missouri ! C'est quoi ton problème ?" demande Dean, se reculant devant elle.

"Rien," lui dit-elle avec brusquerie, voix irritée, comme si elle était contrariée sans savoir pourquoi ni quelle réaction avoir, et son regard noir s'attarde sur lui encore quelque seconde avant de dire, "Ne fais pas tout foirer," et de quitter en trombe la salle de pause.

Dean fixe la porte une longue minute, yeux exorbités, puis il ressort certaines fiches d'information qu'il avait aidé à concevoir quelques années plus tôt sur comment détecter la démence chez leurs clients les plus renfermés.

Et ce genre de connerie _continue de se produire_.

Quand Dean se rend à l'hôpital pour faire un suivi, Lori l'accule près du bureau des infirmières du deuxième étage et le prend dans ses bras ; trois internes lui topent la main sur le chemin de la sortie. Le concierge lui fait un clin d'œil. Dean part du travail une demie-heure plus tôt ce jour-là parce que l'idée d'être assis là tel une cible géante alors que tout le monde passe le voir pour lui dire qu'ils espèrent vraiment que lui et Castiel seront vraiment heureux ensemble est carrément _terrifiant_.

Le temps qu'il retrouve Cas à l'aéroport plus tard ce soir-là, Dean est une loque humaine.

"Ok," admet Dean, assis avec Castiel dans le terminal et observant la faible lueur des avions en train de décoller derrière la fenêtre,"Ça ne me semblait pas si bizarre qu'on y aille ensemble avant ça, mais maintenant ça commence à me faire sérieusement flipper, et – "

Seulement peu importe ce qu'il allait dire, les mots meurent sur sa langue quand Cas caresse d'une main, apaisante, la nuque de Dean, paume large et chaude contre sa peau tandis que Cas dit, "Dean, tout va bien se passer."

Dean le dévisage, dévisage les yeux bleu sombre de Castiel et hoche la tête une fois, deux fois, circonspect, mais comme Dean adore les mains de Castiel – vraiment, vraiment – il se laisse aller contre ce contact.

***

Cas, profitant du fait que les femmes ne lui disent jamais 'non', informe toutes les hôtesses de l'air que Dean prendra un verre de whisky avec du Coca light et pas un de plus, merci bien, peu importe combien il geint, boude, ou combien de regards éloquents il leur envoie.

"Putain, je déteste prendre l'avion," dit Dean, et il se colle le plus loin possible de la fenêtre. C'est un petit avion, et Cas a galamment accepté de prendre le siège côté fenêtre et de garder le volet baissé, mais un éclat de lumière rappelle à Dean que les seules choses qui le séparent d'une mort certaine par aspiration, agonie et désoxygénation sont deux couches de plastique, un morceau de métal, et un chirurgien pédiatrique qui utilise comme téléphone un Motorola Razr rose qu'il a eu gratuitement avec son forfait quatre ans plus tôt et qui refuse de se faire chier à prendre un portable moins homosexuel que celui-ci. "Tu n'es pas censé 'ne pas nuire' ?"

Jetant un œil rapide par-dessus le magazine de bord, Castiel dit, "Étant donné la situation, je pense que t'empêcher d'arriver ivre au mariage de ton frère n'est pas quelque chose de nuisible."

Se renfrognant, Dean lui lance, "Rabat-joie."

"Soit," réplique Cas, méditatif, puis il lui colle le magazine dans le visage. "Je devrais acheter un mots-croisés mural comme ça. Ou cette petite table avec un bac à chat caché dedans."

Dean le lui prend des mains, pour le bien universel, surtout.

"Les mots-croisés muraux, c'est le mal," l'informe-t-il, parce qu'apparemment à l'école des médecins, Initiation au Bon Sens est un cours facultatif. "Et tu n'as pas de chat."

"Je pense à adopter un chaton, depuis quelques temps," lui dit Cas. "Il y en avait dans une boîte au supermarché la semaine dernière."

Jadis il pensait que Castiel était né dans l'un des pays les plus pauvres des Balkans, où tout le monde est mal-nourri et sort le cerveau dérangé par une enfance passée en terre post-Communiste sous-développée abandonnée à la désolation et aux légumes-racines. Puis il avait rencontré l'enfoiré de frère aîné de Castiel, Michael, qui avait passé un certain temps à raconter à Dean leur idyllique, si ce n'est stricte, éducation en tant que membre de l'une des familles les plus riches de Boston, entre deux mains aux fesses de Dean et ses efforts pour lui lécher le cou. Coïncidence, c'est également la première fois que Dean a vu Cas péter un câble.

"Pourquoi tu dis des trucs pareils ?" demande Dean, pas parce qu'il pense que la réponse est autre que 'parce que Cas est un type bizarre qui fait des trucs bizarres et qui arrive bizarrement à passer à côté des codes sociaux et qui rentre à peine dans la norme', mais par habitude.

Cas lui adresse un regard noir, ce qui se traduit en fin de compte par une moue. "Il y en avait un qui avait tes yeux."

Dean rougit furieusement et résiste au réflexe de se pincer l'arrête du nez de désespoir.

"Tu t'enfonces," dit-il lentement à Cas, après quoi l'hôtesse revient avec ses 5$ de monnaie et le verre de Dean, et Dean dit, "Oh, Dieu merci," et l'avale d'une traite pendant que Cas l'observe avec une désapprobation non déguisée.

Le reste du vol varie entre tout aussi horrible et tellement, tellement pire, comme la zone de turbulence au-dessus de Denver où Dean déglutit avec difficulté, encore et encore, et laisse Cas plier la main de Dean dans la sienne. Dean n'a aucune raison de détester l'avion comme il peut en avoir de détester les feux ou de détester son père ou Ruby ou la cocaïne ou Sam, mais sa gorge le brûle comme de l'acide, alors il ferme les yeux et laisse Cas le traiter comme un bébé jusqu'à ce que l'avion se stabilise.

"Désolé," dit-il à Cas, parce qu'il l'est. Merde, tout là-dedans est embarrassant : sa peur de voler, ses emmerdes familiales, la manière dont l'attirance mal dissimulée de Dean pour Cas se fait chaque jour encore plus mal dissimulée.

Mais Cas se contente de lui sourire, avec sincérité et gentillesse. C'est son mode par défaut, de la même manière que celui de Dean est en permanence coincé sur "un peu salaud."

"Ce n'est rien, Dean," dit-il, et aussi simplement que ça, ça devient vrai.

"Ça doit être ça, ton super-pouvoir," observe Dean, et un sourire remonte de nulle part, forme une bulle à la surface, et il sourit et dit, "Oublie," quand Cas penche la tête sur le côté en cette question silencieuse que toutes les infirmières en pédiatrie trouvent adorable, qui le fait ressembler à un oiseau, perché sur un fil électrique à regarder le monde tourner.

Le ciel de Californie est sombre quand ils atterrissent enfin et il jaillit hors de l'avion aussi vite que possible sur des jambes tremblantes. Ils récupèrent une voiture japonaise pas plus grande qu'une boîte d'allumettes, couleur eau de vaisselle et avec à peu près autant de personnalité, et Dean termine assis sans bouger sur le siège conducteur pendant cinq minutes, cramponné au volant, essayant de trouver la volonté de tourner la clé dans le contact, sans le moindre succès.

"Tu veux que je conduise ?" demande Cas à voix haute ; le "est-ce que ça va ?" reste non dit.

Dean a vu sa mère brûler dans un incendie quand il avait quatre ans et se souvient juste assez d'elle pour savoir que lui et son frère ont perdu quelque chose de capital et de merveilleux quand elle est morte. Dean se souvient assez de comment était son père avant la mort de sa mère pour savoir que lui et Sam se sont fait baiser des deux côtés. Dean a élevé Sam en grande partie tout seul – il lui a appris à lacer ses chaussures et à se défendre quand on s'en prend à lui et l'a conduit aux urgences quand il a eu son appendicite et lui a fait des putains de brownies à ramener en classe, c'est Dean qui a trouvé ses foutues seringues et sa coke et a conduit Sam en désintox encore et encore, a appris à retourner la chambre de Sam et à la remettre en ordre, à servir d'intermédiaire à chaque fois que John Winchester partait en mode Apocalypse Now suite à la dernière évolution en date de la saga de Sam Winchester : Parcours d'un Junkie Récidiviste. Et c'est Dean qui a attendu à côté de son téléphone chaque soir pendant un an, espérant que Sam reviendrait à la raison et l'appellerait – et c'est lui qui n'a pas décroché quand Sam l'a fait, enfin, mais juste trois ans trop tard. A chaque fois, à chaque accident de parcours, Dean se souvient avoir pensé que c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite et à chaque fois il se trompait.

"Non," dit Dean, répondant aux deux questions à la fois, et il démarre la voiture.

La propriété de Bobby en périphérie de Santa Barbara est à deux heures et demie de route au nord-ouest de l'aéroport de Los Angeles, via Inglewood et Santa Ynez, le scintillement de West Hollywood un flou qui se réduit en fumée et en ténèbres tandis qu'ils serpentent à travers Thousand Oaks, le long de la 154 vers le Col de San Marcos. La Californie de nuit est belle et les espaces séparant les villes nichées entre les balisage d'autoroute sont savamment éclairés, et Dean essaye de ne pas penser au fait que la dernière fois qu'il a pris cette route il quittait Sam pour la dernière fois, affaires emballées et espoirs remballés et déménageant de l'autre côté du pays dans des contrées plus froides, où il espérait que la distance et le climat l'engourdiraient – rien qu'un petit peu.

Cas est un passager discret, appuyé contre la fenêtre à regarder les voitures et les arbres se troubler autour d'eux, paupières lourdes. Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si Cas est la dernière chose que Susan a vue cette nuit-là, avant que leur voiture ne dérape sur du verglas et parte en vrille, pneus striant l'asphalte sans y adhérer, avant qu'ils ne dérapent dans cet arbre. Il se dit que si ça avait été lui cette nuit-là, il aurait sûrement trouvé ça bien, que sa dernière image soit celle de Cas, somnolant à côté de lui.

Dean se souvient de peu de choses concernant Susan, à part son sourire absent à la fête de Noël de Mott lors de sa première année à Ann Arbor, ses cheveux blond miel qu'elle laissait détachés, tels une cascade de soie, ses yeux d'ambre. Elle était le genre de beauté qu'on voit dans les pubs pour corn-flakes et sur les posters de pin-up vantant le patriotisme, et elle portait des robes du dimanche qui ne supportaient que le lavage à sec quand elle et Cas allaient à la messe de neuf heures de St. Anthony. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Dean, mais il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment ; il n'a jamais été très doué pour cacher son attirance pour quelqu'un les premiers jours.

Dean se souvient s'être tenu à la droite de Cas pendant l'enterrement, que Cas était dévasté, qu'il l'est encore un peu, quelque part, et quelle putain de paire ils font, songe Dean.

Quand il quitte l'autoroute et tourne sur Alisos Canyon Road, il sent déjà l'odeur des vignes, de la colline douce et de la vallée à travers sa vitre baissée. Tout est sombre et silencieux et secret par ici, nulles autres maisons sur hectares après hectares.

Dean ne s'est pas rendu chez Bobby depuis des années, depuis qu'il a quitté la Californie, laissant derrière lui Sam et un nuage de poussière, et qu'il a suivi le conseil de Missouri d'essayer de vivre pour lui-même, pour une fois, mais là, à cahoter sur le chemin – verdure de chaque côté de la route – tout lui revient d'un coup. Bobby déteste les gens mais il aime les grands espaces, et il est indépendamment devenu riche via une série de transactions douteuses et pas-tout-à-fait-claires-même-pour-lui, alors il s'est acheté un putain de vignoble et l'a laissé tomber en jachère. Oh il récolte bien quelques raisins chaque année, mais c'est pour les manger accompagnés de bière Pabst et d'un apéritif de bourbon tout en faisant de la sculpture sur bois sur son porche arrière.

Dean se souvient de ses longs, paresseux étés passés ici qu'il y a des lièvres et des biches et des champs entiers de lavande et que des fleurs sauvages ont pris possession des vergers jadis méticuleusement entretenus, des collines de vignes.

Son père a appris à Dean à construire un bloc-moteur mais Bobby a été le premier à laisser Dean en monter un, lui confiant une série de voitures toujours plus merdiques qu'il semblait sortir d'entre ses miches et des granges voisines. Il a installé Dean sous leur capot durant de longs, venteux étés pour le garder sur le droit chemin – tout le monde l'a oublié, mais c'était lui l'enfant à problème quand ils étaient petits – et Dean les remontait avec un soin méticuleux entre deux séances où il tirait des cannettes de bière à bas de clôtures en bois avec des pistolets pour gamins avant d'être promu à la terrifiante palette de fusils de Bobby.

(Dean aime Bobby comme un second père, mais il sera surpris ou pas du tout le jour où CNN commencera à diffuser des images aériennes de la propriété de Bobby avec un présentateur annonçant frénétiquement que c'est "exactement comme à Waco2," et utilisant des phrases comme "une réserve ahurissante d'armes à feu" et "qui crie quelque chose à propose de Ron Paul.3")

Ce n'est pas une enfance idyllique, mais c'est celle de Dean, et il l'a adorée, jamais regrettée, mais il regarde en arrière à présent et il souffre parce qu'il se demande si c'est à cette époque que ça a commencé – s'il aurait pu tout arrêter en tirant Sam hors de la maison plus souvent, pour ne pas le laisser se perdre dans ses livres, se perdre dans sa tête. Sam a arrêté de suivre Dean partout à peu près au même moment où il a cessé d'être un emmerdeur fini et Dean aurait pu le laisser faire seulement au début, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si tout serait différent si seulement.

Intellectuellement, il sait que ce ne sont que des conneries. Dean n'a pas l'intelligence littéraire de Sam, mais il a son bac +5, merci bien, et comme tous ceux qui ont un proche toxico, il est devenu doué pour lire entre les lignes.

Il sait que Sam a commencé à consommer en troisième année, qu'avant ça c'était le joint occasionnel et trop d'alcool, et il écartait ça d'un rire parce que se défoncer et gerber dans les buissons fait pratiquement parti du programme universitaire. Il sait que ça a commencé avec quelques accidents de parcours qui ont il-ne-sait-comment escaladés jusqu'à l'héroïne, et après que Dean l'a appris et a envoyé Sam en désintox pour la première fois, Sam en est ressorti contrit, près à changer – avant de rencontrer Ruby et de tomber amoureux de l'oxycontin.

C'était il y a des années et trois tours en désintox plus tôt. Dean ne sait pas quelle était la drogue de choix de Sam à la fin – quelle est celle de _maintenant_ – mais il sait qu'il n'en peut plus de tout ça, qu'il était tellement ravagé que ça lui a pris un déménagement dans le Michigan, des histoires de cul avec toute une ribambelle de traînées et cinq années avant d'aller assez bien pour pouvoir être ici, garé dans l'allée de Bobby à essayer de s'obliger à respirer.

Il reste assis dans la voiture un long moment, dans les ténèbres silencieuses de l'allée, écoutant les cigales se chanter les unes aux autres et la respiration de Cas et se demandant s'il est trop tard pour retourner à l'aéroport, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à penser à John Winchester, au grattement rauque de sa voix disant, "Soit fort pour ton frère, Dean."

Alors Dean prend une dernière inspiration, tend le bras, ferme une main sur l'épaule de Castiel, et dit, "Hé – on est arrivés."

***

La maison est plongée dans le noir, mais une note est accrochée à la porte arrière disant, "Dean – on a décidé de se coucher tôt. La clé est sous le faux caillou dans le pot avec le cactus mort. Toi et ton 'invitée' sont à la deuxième porte à droite au premier étage. Bobby."

"Bande d'enfoirés," marmonne Dean dans sa barbe.

"'Invitée' ?" demande Cas.

"Pour ma défense," répond Dean, fouillant autour du cactus mort jusqu'à en sortir la clé, "j'ai essayé de leur dire que tu n'était pas une des traînées avec lesquelles je sors."

Cas lui sourit quand Dean lève les yeux de la porte arrière grinçante et à moitié rouillée avec laquelle il est en train de batailler. "Excellent travail," dit-il.

Dean lui lance un regard noir. "T'es censé être de mon côté, mec," rappelle-t-il à Cas, ce qui pour une raison ou pour une autre fait dégriser Castiel, le fait fermer sa main – chaude et réconfortante et pleine de toutes ces choses dont l'absence fait suffoquer Dean – sur le poignet de Dean et le fait dire, trop sérieux, "Je _suis_ de ton côté, Dean. Je le serai toujours."

Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien répondre à ça ? se demande Dean, alors il se rabat sur son mode par défaut "maladroit, un peu salaud" et sourit, s'entend dire, "C'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble, Cas mon chou," et se dépêche d'ouvrir la porte, manque se prendre dans ses propres pieds quand il se précipite à l'intérieur, où seuls de vieux fantômes l'attendent et rien à voir avec les grands yeux bleus de Cas, la manière dont il se tient toujours juste au niveau de l'épaule de Dean, à la limite de ses pensées – toujours dans l'attente, toujours dans l'action, toujours à se montrer bon avec Dean.

Et _parce que_ Cas est certainement la personne la plus géniale au monde, il ne fait aucune remarque quand Dean passe sur la pointe des pieds devant la chambre qu'il sait appartenir à Bobby, prudent de ne faire aucun bruit car de la lumière luit par dessous la porte close.

"Ton courage me stupéfie un peu plus chaque jour," fait Cas d'un ton impassible, et Dean se dit qu'au moins il peut être reconnaissant que Castiel se soit retenu jusqu'à leur chambre et que Dean ait fermé la porte derrière eux avec un soin infini. C'est la chambre que Bobby lui a toujours attribuée durant ses étés perdus ici, et elle grince à moins de la fermer juste comme il faut.

"Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis," rétorque Dean, posant ses valises et s'affalant sur son vieux lit – un deux places usé aux draps bleu délavé et deux oreillers presque plats – et il fixe le plafond en s'apitoyant sur son propre sort jusqu'au moment où Cas s'assoit à côté de lui.

"Il n'y a qu'un lit," observe-t-il et, penché au-dessus de Dean de manière à ce qu'il ne voit plus que le regard écarquillé et candide de Cas, Cas dit, "Ils ne t'ont _vraiment_ pas cru, pour cette histoire de traînée."

Bien _sûr_ personne ne l'a cru quand Dean a protesté que la personne qu'il ramenait n'était (a) pas une traînée et (b) un ami, songe Dean avec amertume. Il n'y a ni lit pliant ni draps supplémentaires, aussi Dean commence à échafauder des arguments élaborés sur les raisons pour lesquelles Cas devrait prendre le lit et laisser Dean dormir par terre et – pour quand ça échouera probablement – sur comment s'empêcher d'en presser une contre le creux des reins de Cas au beau milieu de la nuit.

"Je pourrais gagner le lit au bras de fer," dit Dean avec un grand sourire.

Cas détourne les yeux, joues rouges, mains qui se posent sur ses genoux, et Dean se redresse sur ses coudes pour l'observer.

"C'est bon," dit Cas, doucement, "je peux dormir par terre."

Il y a quelque chose de déterminé, de résigné dans sa voix, ce qui suffit pour rappeler à Dean la _débilité_ de la situation. Ils sont adultes, ou du moins Cas l'est et Dean prétend l'être.

En plus de quoi, techniquement Cas est là en tant qu'invité et même Dean n'est pas assez "un peu salaud" pour le faire dormir par terre juste parce que Dean a peur de se livrer à un frottage unidirectionnel dans son sommeil, alors Dean dit, "Personne ne dort par terre – on peut partager," et avant que Cas puisse protester, Dean commence à déboutonner sa chemise. "Prem's pour la douche."

La salle de bain rattachée à leur chambre est petite et défraîchie par le temps, mais l'eau est chaude et le martèle comme une plus de poings, aussi il ferme les yeux et se lave les cheveux et essaye de ne pas songer que quand il sortira, Cas sera probablement déjà endormi par terre, tout triste et misérable sous, genre, la couverture la plus merdique et élimée du monde, et à la lutte que Dean va devoir mener à ce sujet.

Mais quand il sort de la douche, au lieu d'une lutte il retrouve Cas, déjà à moitié endormi sous les couvertures, l'air épuisé sous la lumière douce et orangée de la lampe de chevet. Castiel arrive toujours à la surprendre. Un de ses bras s'échappe de la couverture pour pendre sur le côté du matelas, et Dean s'autorise à le regarder le temps d'une minute avant de s'installer sous les couvertures de son côté, assis figé un instant par l'indécision avant de tendre le bras – en faisant attention à bien arquer son corps – par-dessus Cas pour éteindre la lumière.

Et dès qu'il fait noir, Cas chuchote ; "Dean ?"

Dean se fige sur place, main toujours posée sur le rebord de la table de chevet, son corps tordu, penché au-dessus de Cas, et il est suffisamment près pour que, quand Cas se tourne et intercepte le regard de Dean de ses yeux – réduits à un simple croissant de lune brillant dans le noir – leurs corps chauds se pressent l'un contre l'autre, s’emboîtant comme des pièces de puzzle.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Dean répond, "Oui ?"

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter," fait Cas, parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de poser la question, ça fait maintenant longtemps qu'elle est en suspens, depuis la cafétéria de l'hôpital, à bourdonner autour d'eux dans l'avion, à remplir la cabine de la voiture et elle jaillit à présent de par la fenêtre, dans la vieille chambre de Dean dans cette vieille maison au milieu de cinquante hectares de vignes abandonnées. "Mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais savoir."

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, se dit Dean, et il essaye de ne pas repenser à l'année que lui et Sam et leur père ont passé sur la route, juste après la mort de Maman, quand ils vivaient de motels pourris et qu'il se réveillait avec les bras de poulpe de Sam enroulés autour de sa tête, et comment, même des années plus tard, ils étaient inséparables. Comment il avait été si _reconnaissant_ d'avoir enfin un endroit où rester après que Papa ait suffisamment cuité son chagrin pour jouer à être une personne normale, même si putain, il avait toujours l'air surpris quand il rentrait à la maison et découvrait qu'il avait _des fils_. Dean a appris à imiter la signature de John Winchester non pas pour se tirer de ses propres problèmes, mais pour signer les foutus bulletins et permissions de voyages de classes de Sammy. Il a appris à cuisiner pour ne pas que Sam doive manger des bols de céréales froids et des raviolis en boîte tous les jours comme s'ils étaient les Enfants du Wagon 4 ou une connerie dans le genre. Dean est le frère de Sam, mais merde, Dean l'a _élevé_. Il a changé les couches de Sam et s'est occupé de lui quand il était malade, il était la première personne vers qui Sam se tournait en cas de problème et il a reçu tous les meilleurs sourires édentés et les A+ de ses devoirs et Dean ne pense pas qu'il existe un langage dont les mots pourraient exprimer combien il aime Sam, combien ça lui a fait mal, combien ça continue de lui faire mal, de l'avoir abandonné.

Et l'habitude dit, ne dit rien, Dean Winchester, mais il garde le regard baissé sur le visage de Cas – puisant sa détermination dans les lignes et les courbes familières tandis que les yeux de Dean s'ajustent à l'obscurité – et il songe qu'il n'a nulle part ailleurs où poser tout ça. Dean n'a plus de place ni dans sa tête ni dans sa poitrine, ses doigts et ses orteils et les espaces entre chacun de ses atomes sont remplis de sa solitude, de sa fureur et de sa peur d'être là, et que si tout ça doit se déverser quelque part, autant que ce soit dans les mains de Castiel. Dean les a toujours bien aimées.

Il dit, "Sam est un toxico."

Cas cligne des yeux. "Allonge-toi," dit-il, et Dean s'exécute, et laisse Cas l'attirer un peu plus près, leurs corps courbés l'un vers l'autre comme des parenthèses, et Cas dit, "Ok, continue," et Dean s'exécute, laissant toute l'histoire se déverser hors de lui dans l'espace entre deux.

***

"Tu ne trompes personnes ! Il y a une voiture de plus dans le – _Jésus mère de putain de merde_."

Dean ouvre les yeux et ne voit rien au début, juste du flou, puis il cligne des yeux deux fois et voit le creux de la clavicule de Cas, la courbe de son épaule. Tout le reste commence à filtrer morceau par morceau : le poids du bras de Castiel en travers de son flanc, leurs jambes enchevêtrées, comment – oh, _Jésus mère de putain de merde, en effet_ , songe Dean, à moitié réveillé – Cas a calé la tête de Dean sous son menton, ses doigts lâches dans les cheveux de Dean.

Et quand Dean lève un peu la tête, se recule, il voit que Cas est à présent parfaitement réveillé, yeux bleus rendus énormes par sa brutale reprise de conscience. C'est une expression que Dean a déjà vu plusieurs fois auparavant, quand Cas jaillit hors d'une chambre de garde, diagrammes en main et Crocs encore aux pieds.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" fait Cas d'une voix éraillée, et Dean lui répond, "Du calme," avant de se redresser, de jeter un regard noir par-dessus l'épaule et le t-shirt de Cas, et de dire, "Jo – je _te préviens_."

Mais elle continue seulement de le regarder à la _Jésus mère de putain de merde_ , parce que Dean suppose que c'est une chose de participer au sport familial consistant à traiter Dean de queutard, mais c'en est une autre de surprendre Dean au beau milieu de quelque chose que Dean ne va pas appeler un câlin. Le pire c'est qu'il n'y a même pas eu quoi que ce soit de sexuel impliqué. Bon Dieu, songe Dean avec une horreur détachée, il a bien l'impression qu'hier soir, il a pleuré. En face de quelqu'un _d'autre_.

"Jo," gronde à nouveau Dean, et elle semble suffisamment percuter pour devenir rouge pivoine, se retourner sur le seuil et lancer par-dessus son épaule :

"Le petit-déj’ est servi – vous feriez mieux de descendre d'ici cinq minutes !"

Cas en est encore à regarder Dean en clignant des yeux, tentant de se réveiller, quand Dean intercepte à nouveau son regard.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il se passe," dit Cas, enroué de sommeil, et c'est complètement adorable : les cheveux de Cas qui bataillent à quarante-cinq degrés et des marques d'oreiller sur le visage, sa façon de n'avoir pas bougé d'un pouce, couché en boule comme un refuge pour Dean.

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de lever une main, qui lui semble chaude dans l'air froid de la pièce, et de la passer dans les mèches de Cas, les écartant de son visage tandis qu'il dit, "C'était notre réveil." Il regarde sa montre : huit heures, les salauds. "Petit-déj’."

Cas lui envoie un regard plein de véritable, réel désespoir. "Je ne prends jamais de petit-déjeuner." La suite muette de cette phrase est la suivante : je préférerais dormir, genre, vraiment beaucoup.

"Et moi je préférerais rester planquer," marmonne Dean.

Cas soupire tristement, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, "Si on ne descend pas, est-ce qu'elle va remonter et recommencer à crier ?"

Cas déteste quand ça crie. C'est l'une des choses les plus déconcertantes à son sujet, comment il a pu traverser douze ans d'école primaire, la prépa et même une _école de médecine_ et détester quand ça crie ; Dean a grandi dans une famille de brailleurs puis il a suivi une formation de secouriste et parce que ça ne gueulait pas assez, il est entré dans les services sociaux.

"Probablement," admet Dean, puis il ajoute, "Il y aura du café."

"J'aime le café," opine Cas sombrement.

Il leur faut trois minutes supplémentaires de démêlage et de négociation d'espace devant l'unique lavabo de la salle de bain plus un détour pour convaincre Castiel qu'ils ont le droit de se présenter en pyjama, non, _vraiment,_ avant de descendre en bas.

"Ça ne me prendrait qu'une minute de m'habiller," dit Cas, figé au bas des escaliers, tourmenté, en train de tirailler l'ourlet de son t-shirt UMICH et de passer encore et encore ses paumes sur la flanelle de ses cuisses.

Dean aurait pu penser que Cas faisait ça exprès pour empêcher la panique de gagner Dean à l'idée qu'ils sont à T moins trente secondes de reprendre contact avec Sam et Ruby, mais Cas a l'air si sincèrement affecté – et puis il y a toute cette histoire avec les dîners de la famille Meyer qu'il a enduré en grandissant, qui selon Michael impliquaient un majordome.

"Tout le monde s'en fout que tu sois en pyjama," Dean dit à Cas.

"C'est déplacé," fait Cas, pris de détresse, et avant que Dean ne puisse le pousser dans la cuisine, d'où proviennent un murmure de voix chaleureuses et le tintement de la vaisselle et des couverts, c'est Sam qui est poussé hors de la cuisine, l'air apeuré et gigantesque et –

Il a l'air apeuré et gigantesque et _en bonne santé_. Il a le bronzage californien et ses cheveux sont trop longs et tombent sur ses oreilles et dans ses yeux et il porte un hideux t-shirt Schtrumpfs qui a vu des jours meilleurs et il est pieds nus, dans un horrible pantalon de jogging gris. Mais il est tout en épaules et en muscles et bien présent – un sans-faute comme Dean n'en a pas vu depuis les 19 ans de Sam à l'époque où il rêvassait au sujet d'une certaine Jess. Pas de marques de piqûres sur ses bras ni de poches sous ses yeux ni de creux dans ses joues.

Dean le regarde. Sam le regarde en retour. Cas les regarde tous les deux. Il y a beaucoup de regards.

"Hum," croasse Sam, enfin. "Salut."

Cette personne est mon frère, songe Dean. Il n'a jamais vu Sam comme ça, toute la post-adolescence de son petit frère résumée à des bras trop maigres et à des traces de piqûres, comme si Sam avait quitté ses folles années adolescentes et était passé directement dans la cabine de maquillage pour le tournage d'un remake pourri de _Trainspotting_. Seulement maintenant il a l'air en forme, il a bonne mine, et Dean ne peut même pas mesurer les sentiments que ça lui inspire, ces derniers une boule dans sa gorge et congestionnés dans sa poitrine, et il est déchiré entre la terreur et le doute et la nostalgie et le bonheur pur et simple – de voir Sam en si bonne forme, si manifestement clean, et il faut que Cas lui touche doucement le poignet pour qu'il parvienne à déglutir et à répondre, "Salut. Sam."

Ils sont probablement sur le point d'encore se regarder l'un l'autre et de se sentir très mal et embarrassés et d'essayer de ne pas reconstituer une scène de comédie romantique, mais Cas prend pitié d'eux et laisse le drapeau de sa bizarrerie prendre son envol.

"Dean m'a dit qu'on pouvait prendre le petit-déjeuner en pyjamas," lance-t-il, et la voix pleine d'espoir il ajoute, "S'il a menti, on peut retourner se changer."

Réflexe, Dean se tourne vers lui et dit, "Oh mon Dieu, _sérieusement ?_ T'es encore bloqué là-dessus ?"

"Ce sont _des vêtements de nuit_ ," lui siffle Cas, sévère.

"En pyjamas c'est bon," lâche Sam, paniqué, comique et tellement ordinaire. "On est tous en pyjamas. Il n'y a pas de problème."

C'est probablement la plus stupide, la plus tragique des conversations échouées que Dean ait jamais eu, songe-t-il, avant de lancer, "Voilà," et de se tourner vers Cas pour dire, "Tu vois ?"

Cas offre à Dean et Sam un regard de compréhension compatissante. Le même qu'il offre aux patients de l'hôpital quand il leur annonce de mauvaises nouvelles, aussi. "Je vois, oui," leur dit-il tristement, et avant que Dean ne puisse demander ce qu'ilveut bien vouloir dire _par là_ , Bobby sort la tête de la cuisine et dit :

"Bon Dieu, mais vous allez vous ramenez, bande d'imbéciles ? La bouffe est en train de refroidir !"

Et cela semble briser une certaine sorte de tension, semble l'extraire des os de Sam, et il rit – de ce rire familier, embarrassé et stupide que Dean n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il aimait mais qu'il aime – et dit, "Il a raison – et du coup ce sera encore pire," avant de regagner d'un pas bondissant la pièce d'à côté, tout en bras et en jambes.

Le regard de Dean reste fixé à sa suite trop longtemps, il le sait, mais depuis tellement longtemps il était incapable de s'imaginer Sam en bonne santé, Sam heureux, Sam tout autre chose que dérangé et en colère contre Dean et malheureux de lui-même et en train de se tuer. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver ici en Californie, à trouver dans la maison de Bobby, mais il pense qu'il ne se laissait pas espérer, et maintenant –

Puis Castiel touche la main de Dean, et quand Dean se tourne pour le regarder, Castiel ne retire pas sa main comme il le fait toujours, et au lieu de ça il glisse sa paume vers le bas, entrelace leurs doigts et sourit à Dean, d'un sourire discret et doux et juste pour lui.

"Il a l'air d'aller bien," lui dit Cas.

Dean lui rend son sourire. "C'est vrai," dit-il, doucement.

Cas serre brièvement sa main, et Dean n'a même pas le temps de se sentir comme une chochotte, ou de complètement s'auto-saboter avec une plaisanterie validant leur hétérosexualité. Il éprouve une telle reconnaissance qu'il se noie dedans, et il éprouve une telle reconnaissance que Cas soit là, que Cas lui tienne la main.

"Lui aussi a l'air de penser que le petit-déjeuner va être horrible," dit Cas, affichant une mine sérieuse.

"Allez," lui dit Dean, tirant Cas vers la porte de la cuisine, parce qu'en cet instant, il s'en fout que Ruby soit là, il s'en fout qu'Ellen lui en veuille et que Jo pense que Cas est l'une de ses traînées habituelles. "Même Bobby ne peut pas foirer du café."

***

Dix minutes plus tard, Cas soupire face à la tasse que Bobby a posée devant lui et adresse à Dean un œil torve.

"Tu as menti," accuse-t-il.

"Mec, je pensais pas que c'était possible," fait Dean, émerveillé, mais sérieusement, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais apparemment Bobby est un cuisinier encore pire qu'Ellen, ce qu'il ne pensait pas être possible non plus, donc bon. C'est la journée de toutes les découvertes. Les œufs sont croustillants, les toasts brûlés, le bacon est cru, et Dean a opté pour la lâcheté plutôt que de goûter le truc marron au coin de son assiette.

Il fait chaud dans la cuisine carrelée de blanc et de bleu clair, et Ruby est assise avec un air gêné à un bout de la table, échangeant de temps à autre des regards avec Jo dans ce langage secret qu'ont les femmes qui détestent Dean.

Jusqu'à maintenant, alors que Cas avale de petites gorgées maussades de l'horrible café et pousse d'une fourchette suspicieuse son petit-déjeuner, Dean, Sam, Jo et Ellen ont discuté du temps magnifique qu'il fait, du déroulement du mariage et de la réception dans le jardin – "Avec vue sur les vignes crevées de Bo– aïe !" a ajouté Jo, avant d'être interrompue – et du sommeil de chacun.

Ellen s'éclaircit la gorge. "Alors, Dean, tu ne nous as pas encore présenté ton invité," dit-elle, avec zéro subtilité et sans aucune volonté d'en avoir de toute façon.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, "Castiel, je te présente Ellen. Ellen, Cas."

"Enchantée," Ellen dit à Cas, braquant sur lui un regard évaluateur par-dessus sa tasse de café, et Dean sent son estomac tressauter à la voir observer Cas si attentivement. Il a passé de ses neuf jusqu'à ses dix-neuf ans à couver le béguin le plus atroce qui soit pour elle, et ils ne se sont pas beaucoup parlés ces derniers temps, mais il veut qu'elle aime Cas. Bon sang, songe Dean. Voilà pourquoi il n'aime pas avoir des amis, c'est carrément stressant ce genre de conneries.

Cas lui rend la pareille, inclinant la tête sur le côté pour dire, "De même."

"Alors, Cas," demande Ellen, et oh Seigneur, songe Dean, "qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Comment as-tu rencontré notre Dean ?"

Et certaines choses, qu'importe qu'elles appartiennent à un passé révolu, ont le pouvoir de simplement reprendre leur place, n'est-ce pas ? se dit Dean, et il croise le regard de Sam, automatique, de l'autre côté de la table, articulant silencieusement 'Notre Dean ?' tandis que Sam hausse les épaules avec impuissance et articule en réponse, 'Aucune idée.'

Cas se contente de dévisager Ellen en retour, imperturbable quand il dit, "Je suis chirurgien pédiatrique à l'Hôpital pour enfants de Mott – j'ai rencontré Dean via le travail."

"Dean est chargé de dossiers au Ministère de la Santé," réplique aussitôt Ellen. "Marrant que ça et la chirurgie puissent se croiser."

Jo se mord la lèvre, fort, et Dean lui envoie un regard noir d'avertissement, avant de tenter, "Ellen –"

"Tais-toi, Dean," ordonne Bobby l'air de rien, et la mâchoire de Dean se referme d'un coup, par réflexe, et Bobby dit, "Continue," à Castiel, ajoutant, "Je suis Bobby, au fait. La propriété fait soixante-douze hectares et j'ai en ma possession un bon nombre de pelles et d'armes à feu."

"Oh Seigneur," s'étouffe Ruby, avant de marmonner un "excusez-moi" dans sa serviette pendant que Sam lui tapote le dos avec sollicitude, évitant prudemment de regarder qui que ce soit.

"Je fais des gardes à la clinique et au service de consultations externes," répond facilement Cas, sans sourciller, et Dean se dit que sa foutue dette envers Cas sera _éternelle_ vu ce les conneries qu'on lui sert.

Bobby plisse les yeux, et Ellen demande, "Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps, tous les deux ?"

Sam a passé une majeure partie de l'adolescence de Dean à l'accuser de n'avoir honte de rien, mais il avait tort, tort, complètement tort, parce que Dean est en train de _mourir._ Il est _mortifié_. Il tourne un visage rouge pétant vers la table et genre, Ruby, la sale garce et tarée de camée voleuse de frère lui retourne des regards compatissants. Ça doit être la fin du monde.

"Allez," dit-il faiblement, mais Cas sourit juste, serein, et dit, "On s'est rencontrés il y a cinq ans," avant de reporter son attention sur son café et de faire une grimace de chat dégoûté.

"C'est comme si tout le monde faisait un concours du plus taré," chuchote Jo à Sam.

"Tais-toi, Jo," lui marmonne Sam.

"Je crois que c'est encore pire que le café de l'hôpital," rapporte Castiel, et Dean laisse échapper un éclat de rire, parce que ça y est, Cas a réussi : si Bobby pouvait tuer d'un regard, Cas ne serait plus qu'une tâche graisseuse à présent.

"Si tu crois que tu peux faire mieux, je t'en prie," gronde Bobby.

"Parfait," dit Cas, et il repousse sa chaise de la table, filant vers le plan de travail, ce qui conduit Bobby à le suivre péniblement, "Eh attends donc voir une minute."

Dean se retourne pour adresser un sourire de vainqueur au reste de la table. "Le plus beau," confie-t-il, "c'est qu'il ne sait pas cuisiner non plus."

***

En terme de degrés d'horreur, cela dit, les œufs trop cuits de Cas et son bacon trop sec sont une bénédiction comparés à… au truc de Bobby, et quand Cas retourne à table avec une énorme poêle, poussant œufs et bacon dans l'assiette de Dean, Dean lève la tête et lui sourit. Ensuite, chacun détourne son attention des questions invasives sur Cas pour se moquer des talents culinaires de Bobby puis Bobby rappelle à chacun qu'il possède dans les six cents fusils puis chacun retourne à la discussion météo, puis Dean dit "Je vais faire visiter Cas," puis chacun lève les yeux au ciel face à ce semblant d'excuse.

Et c'en est une, plus ou moins. Jo avait raison, Bobby possède bel et bien un immense vignoble crevé, mais un vignoble crevé, ça reste quand même carrément cool, d'une certaine façon. Les plants ont trop poussés, dans tous les sens, et entre l'été et la fin du printemps, avant que l'automne ne fasse tout fondre en bruns et en gris horribles, toute la propriété est un foisonnement luxuriant de verts. A l'étage, Dean pousse Cas dans un jean et un t-shirt avant de l'entraîner à l'arrière, le long de vieux chemins de terre de moins en moins visibles, datant d'un précédent propriétaire, avant que Bobby n'affranchisse l'exploitation.

"Il n'a pas l'air si crevé que ça," murmure Cas quand ils s'avancent dans le soleil, le vent fouettant ses cheveux, et bien que les vignes ne soient pas à lui, et que la propriété ne soit pas à lui, cette visite lui appartient, et Dean fait un grand sourire, aussi sauvage que ces terres, et il attrape la main de Cas, le tirant dans la végétation.

Cas reste silencieux, il laisse Dean l'entraîner à sa suite, à travers les broussailles de feuilles et les vignes épineuses, et Dean lui montre la lavande et le romarin sauvage et les violettes, les roses sauvages qui ont jailli du sol. Le bruissement de lapins fait hoqueter Cas et il pointe du doigt comme une petite fille, chuchotant, "Regarde !" quand il voit un faon, et dans l'étendue plate qui sépare les champs abandonnés se trouvent des océans et des tapis entiers de fleurs sauvages : du mauve et du jaune et du bleu barbeau la couleur des yeux de Castiel.

Et plus loin le conduit Dean, plus la végétation se fait sauvage, envahissante, le soleil brûlant dans le ciel se réduisant à des tâches de lumière sur le sol à mesure que la couverture des jeunes arbres et que le treillage des vignes s'épaississent au-dessus d'eux. Cas demande, incertain, "Dean ?" et Dean resserre juste sa prise sur la main de Cas, dit, "Courage, ça devient plus facile après," avant de tirer Cas à travers d'ultimes ronces.

"Oh," dit Cas, voix étouffée.

Dean ne connaît pas toute l'histoire, mais il y a longtemps, quand le vignoble était encore exploité, quelqu'un a regroupé une partie des bâtiments en bois délavé, soit volontairement soit par accident, près d'un bosquet d'arbres. Au cours des années de négligence suivant le rachat de la propriété par Bobby, le lierre qui a grimpé aux arbres s'est marié aux vignes, et tout ce coin du vignoble – en grande partie caché – s'est évanoui sous une minuscule colline de feuilles vertes. Les chemins de terre bien dessinés ont été envahis par le trèfle et la mousse, et à travers la canopée de feuilles et de vignes, la lumière se fracture et s'infiltre en quelque chose de vert et de frais même aux jours les plus chauds de l'été. Au fil des années, Dean a ramené ici des magazines de voiture et des baladeurs cassette et des bières volées ; il s'allongeait sous les fleurs à l'éclosion paresseuse et s'appuyait contre les racines d'arbres vert-mousse pour passer de longs après-midi à dormir.

C'est quelque chose qui n'était qu'à lui, à une époque où le concept même de posséder quelque chose sans devoir le partager lui était étranger, et Dean a gardé ce secret toutes ces années, le protégeant jalousement même de Sam, qui choisissait toujours en premier et avait toutes les attentions de Dean et tout ce que Dean pouvait se permettre de lui donner, toujours.

Et à présent Cas observe le minuscule vallon, comme embrumé d'émerveillement, ses yeux bleus sombres et étoilés, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il inspecte l'endroit durant de longs, silencieux moments avant que son regard ne se pose à nouveau sur Dean.

"C'était ta cachette," lui dit Cas à voix basse.

Dean sourit. "Oui," opine-t-il, et tirant à nouveau la main de Cas, il dit, "Viens."

Ils s'installent par terre, et Dean rit et rit encore de voir Cas s'asseoir maladroitement parmi le trèfle, s'y reprenant à deux fois avant de réussir à s'installer, à l'indienne et avec une moue comme s'il avait oublié comment être un enfant, ou qu'il n'en avait jamais été un. A chaque fois que Dean a vu Castiel interagir avec ses patients, il était plein de gentillesse et de ravissement et de soin, parce que Cas ne sait pas donner dans l'affection ordinaire mais il aime ses patients à la folie, comme s'il ne se souvenait pas avoir été un petit con de huit ans, ou qu'on peut être un petit con à huit ans, comme si en se vêtant d'assez de blouses à tête de clown il pourrait rendre tout le monde heureux.

Le vallon est encore plus petit que dans les souvenirs de Dean, maintenant qu'il a gagné dix derniers centimètres, un corps de trente-deux ans et qu'il partage l'espace avec Cas, qui s'appuie en arrière sur ses bras tendus, paumes posées sur le sol et regard levé pour observer encore, souriant paresseusement.

En fait, songe soudainement Dean, il n'y a qu'avec Cas que je reste jamais silencieux.

"Je me cachais dans notre réverbère," dit soudainement Cas, levant le bras pour parcourir du doigt les feuilles au-dessus, doigts parcourant le corps noueux des vignes. "Pendant l'année scolaire, je n'étais pas à la maison de toute façon, mais en été, je montais toujours au Cap et le seul endroit où je pouvais me libérer de mes frères, c'était le toit."

Dean sait que Cas a été jeune, un jour, que quand ils se sont rencontrés il y a cinq ans, Cas était plus jeune que maintenant, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il a du mal à intégrer : Cas reste tellement inchangé, profond comme un étang recouvrant une ancienne carrière, clair, frais, sans fond et immuable. Dean sait – depuis cet horrible, affreux, désastreux jour où il a croisé Michael – que Cas est le bébé de la famille.

"Comment sont tes frères et sœurs ?" demande Dean, transparent et avide de penser à autre chose que Sam, à autre chose que la peur qui commence à remplacer son exaltation, le doute qui déjà revient s'immiscer en lui. Elle est lointaine, l'époque où Dean croyait encore Sam et devait ensuite ramasser ses dents dans la poussière – encore et encore – mais il se souvient de ce que ça lui faisait éprouver, à chaque fois.

Cas abandonne la position assise, s'allongeant à l'ombre et fermant les yeux, étirant ses doigts et ses orteils, languide dans l'herbe, et Dean voudrait se pencher sur lui, embrasser la courbe de sa mâchoire, presser son visage dans la ligne du cou de Cas.

"J'ai deux frères et une sœur aînés : Zachariah est le plus âgé, et Michael et Anna sont au milieu, puis il y a moi," murmure Cas. "Zachariah et Michael ont hérité de la banque familiale et Anna gère un de nos fonds de placement."

Dean le dévisage. "Alors l'aile de Boston Fidelity construite à Mott...," incite-t-il.

Cas sourit, du coin des lèvres. "Le cadeau de Noël slash cadeau d'excuse de Michael pour moi," rit-il, contrit, et il ouvre un œil pour regarder Dean. "Il m'a aussi demandé de te dire qu'il était désolé pour son pelotage agressif, au fait."

"Mon Dieu," parvient à dire Dean.

"Je n'ai jamais trouvé ma place parmi eux, et ils ne m'ont jamais compris," lui dit Cas, observant Dean d'un regard paresseux à présent, ses deux yeux ouverts. "Mais ils m'aiment."

Dean se sent comme drogué, se noyant dans la lumière verte de la fin de matinée, sous la canopée, et il y a une odeur de groseille, de terre et de lavande, dans l'air vif de la Californie et dans la vibration de quelque chose d'électrique. Il s'allonge aussi – parce que c'est soudain épuisant d'être assis quand Cas est étendu comme ça, en travers du luxuriant trèfle vert et des feuilles tombées du printemps – et Cas lui fait de la place, laisse Dean se presser près de lui avant de dire :

"Tu finiras par devoir parler à Sam, tu sais. Tu ne peux pas rester caché ici."

Dean déglutit avec difficulté, ferme les yeux. "Je – je ne supporterais pas de retraverser tout ça," parvient-il à dire.

"Mais si," lui dit Cas, et Dean sent la main de Castiel se poser sur ses yeux, la lumière rosée sous ses paupières s'assombrissant à ce contact tandis que Cas ajoute, "Et peut-être que tu le devras, mais c'est uniquement de cette façon que Sam pourra jamais faire partie de ta vie."

C'est un long moment avant que Dean réponde, étranglé, "Il m'a brisé le cœur, Cas."

"Je ne trouve pas que tu aies l'air brisé," promet Cas, et Dean pose sa propre main par-dessus celle de Cas, se plonge dans les ténèbres et reste allongé immobile, en sécurité à écouter les arbres bruisser au-dessus de lui, il écoute le vent chanter au-dessus des collines, et songe que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Cas a raison.

***

Il est midi passé quand ils reviennent à la maison, des feuilles dans les cheveux, et Ellen leur accorde un regard évaluateur avant de dire, "Castiel, viens avec moi," et de l'emmener, brandissant une clouteuse et une scie quand Dean fait mine de les suivre.

"Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez, Cas n'est pas –" commence Dean, entrant à pas lourds dans la cuisine.

La seule personne présente est Ruby, qui assemble de petits bouquets de fleurs blanches avec des nœuds de rubans mauve, une paire de ciseaux tenus par leur poignée entre les dents.

"Tu n'es pas Bobby," dit-il, hésitant, et Ruby laisse les ciseaux tomber de sa bouche.

"Sans déc'," dit-elle, et lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle ajoute, "Je suppose qu'Ellen a mis la main sur la traînée que t'as ramenée."

"Cas n'est pas une _traînée_ ," rétorque Dean en s'installant à la table de la cuisine. "Il est _docteur_."

Ruby retourne à ses bouquets, adressant à Dean un regard incrédule. "Il n'y a pas _pires_ traînées que les docteurs – tu n'as pas vu _Grey's Anatomy_?" demande-t-elle, puis écarte d'une tape la main de Dean du tas de fleurs. "Ne touche à rien sauf si c'est pour aider."

Et c'est comme ça que Dean se retrouve à assembler des mini-bouquets – cinquante d'entre eux – avec la sale garce et tarée de camée de fiancée de son frère, tous deux laissant mijoter le plus épique des silences inconfortables de tous les temps. Dean le supporte jusqu'au dixième bouquet, puis il craque avec :

"Mais, ça sert à _quoi_ , ces trucs ?"

"C'est pour les tables – un sur chaque siège pour les invités," soupire Ruby tandis qu'elle regarde Dean par-dessous ses cils, et il doit faire une grimace parce qu'elle dit, sur la défensive," Hé, cette idée débile vient de ton frère."

Écœuré, Dean dit, "Je _sais_. Ça pue Sam _à plein nez_ \- bon sang, il est complètement gay."

"Putain mais complètement" marmonne-t-elle, découpant encore quelques longueurs de ruban. "Et tu sais ce qu'il fait, là, au lieu d'aider ? Il fait semblant d'être un vrai garçon, à emmerder Bobby et Jo à propos de la tente, dans le jardin."

Ce qui veut dire, oh merde, que Bobby, Ellen, Jo et Sam tiennent Cas, réalise Dean, et avant qu'il ne puisse se lever de la table, Ruby claque une main sur son poignet et le maintient contre le bois rayé. "Dean, attends."

Dean n'a pas vu Ruby depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'a vu Sam, mais quand il se tourne vers elle, il ne peut s'empêcher de la voir telle qu'il l'a vue la première fois – quand elle était timide et mince, cette fille aux cheveux sombres que Sam avait rencontré en groupe de soutien, la fille riche qui portait un cabas de coopérative parce que tout son argent était parti dans son nez. Ruby est sarcastique et hilarante et horrible, et si Ruby était le personnage d'un livre Dean l'aurait adorée : sa manière de trop boire et de toujours avoir les meilleures drogues, les jupes les plus courtes, sa manière de rire, bruyante et dévorante, sa manière de vivre sa vie comme une putain de maison en flamme.

Elle est différente maintenant, admet Dean, observant ses joues minces, ses sourcils sombres, le poids qu'elle a repris, l'allure que lui donne sa robe d'été bleue, assise à la table de la cuisine avec un tapis de fleurs mises au rebut à ses pieds. Dean ne sait pas pourquoi Sam l'aime, pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu continuer d'aimer Meredith ou Kate ou Abby ou Jess, n'importe laquelle des filles qui étaient là avant, qui n'ont pas poussé Sam à la frénésie, ne l'ont pas transformé en la pire version de lui-même, qui ne lui ont pas appris à mentir à Dean sans difficulté, ni à garder des secrets.

"Donne-moi une chance," dit Ruby, et sa main tient toujours fermement celle de Dean. "Dean, tu –"

"Tu as donné de la drogue à mon frère," fait Dean d'un ton mordant, enfonçant ses ongles dans la table.

Elle se recule à ces mots, s'en éloigne comme de la gifle qu'ils sont. "Je regrette, j'étais malade."

"Lui aussi," lui crache Dean. "Il commençait à guérir, et toi –"

Et Ruby _lui rit au nez_ , le genre de rire sorti à coup de poing dans l'estomac qui vous frappe comme un semi, de pure surprise, qui force l'air hors de vos poumons.

"Il – Dean, il ne commençait pas à guérir," dit-elle, incrédule. "Tu n'as pas – il n _e commençait pas à guérir_ , bon Dieu, tu n'as pas idée."

"Si !" lui crie Dean. "Il était retourné à l'école ! Il sortait avec –"

"Ouais, il sortait avec _Jess_ ," interrompt Ruby, et ça a l'air de la rendre tellement triste, comme si quelque chose là se cachait sous la vérité. "Dean, il ne commençait pas à guérir, et si ç'avait été le cas, déjà il ne m'aurait pas demandé de pilules."

Cela le laisse sans voix, et Dean sent tous ses muscles se liquéfier, sa poitrine s'effondrer sur elle-même tandis qu'il regarde Ruby, son expression sombre et sincère, le rouge haut sur ses joues. C'est stupide, mais Dean n'avait jamais pensé que ça ait pu se passer comme ça, que Sam ait pu insister, que Ruby ait pu essayer de le dissuader, que ça ait pu être quoi que ce soit d'autre que son rire et des pilules glissées dans la main de Sam entre deux baisers drogués, le faisant sombrer avec elle.

"Nous étions des gens horribles, Dean," continue Ruby, chuchotant à présent, pressante, "et nous étions horribles avec tout le monde autour de nous, et ça nous a pris beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, mais on va mieux maintenant, et j' _aime Sam_. J'aime ses stupides cheveux gras et ses hideuses chemises roses et sa relation probablement sexuelle avec la pompe à air qu'il utilise pour nettoyer son clavier, et j'aime qu'il m'oblige à faire des bouquets pour notre mariage et il t'aime - " sa voix se brise "– il _t'aime_. Il faut que notre relation arrête de te déranger, Dean, il le _faut_ –"

" _Tais-toi_ ," croasse Dean, "juste – ferme-la, Ruby."

"Non," contre-t-elle. "Non, je ne vais pas la fermer. Parce qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, qu'il a écouté les grincements du couloir toute la nuit et a paniqué en songeant à ce que tu penserais, à ce que tu dirais, et –"

"Bon Dieu," grogne Dean, éloignant sa main pour pouvoir couvrir son visage. Il n'arrive plus à penser. Il a mal à la tête. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il _s'imaginait_  ?"

Ruby déglutit avec tellement de difficulté que Dean peut l'entendre. "Je ne sais pas," ment-elle, et Dean sait qu'elle ment, c'est tellement évident, bon sang, mais elle dit juste, "Mais – écoute, ce que je veux dire c'est que tout ce merdier c'est du passé, d'accord ? Tout ça, ce n'est plus nous."

"Va te faire foutre, Ruby," rit Dean, durement. "Tu sais combien de fois j'ai entendu ça ?"

"Probablement beaucoup," réplique Ruby, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, "Moi aussi je l'ai beaucoup dit à mon père. Mais il n'est pas venu et toi si, donc tu es le seul qui l'entendra cette fois."

Bordel de merde, ça devient carrément difficile d'être méchant avec elle, et tout ce que Dean arrive à faire, c'est de la foudroyer du regard, muet et furieux, parce merde, merde saloperie de _merde_ , elle a raison.

Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver sur comment ça s'est passé, ou pourquoi, ou – ou n'importe quoi d'autre, parce que ça s'est passé, et apparemment maintenant ça ne se passe plus, et Ruby le regarde comme si elle allait lui arracher les yeux à mains nues parce que Dean pourrait faire l'impasse sur le mariage et briser le cœur de Sam. Ils remontent à bien longtemps, les derniers souvenirs de Dean où c'était une route à double-sens, ce truc qu'il y a entre lui et son frère.

"Fait chier," dit Dean, et il s'empare brutalement d'un morceau de ruban." File-moi des fleurs."

C'est dans cette position que Sam les découvre une heure plus tard quand il arrive enchancelant dans la maison, avec des coups de soleil et épuisé et figé dans son élan, regardant fixement Dean et Ruby.

"Euh," dit intelligemment Sam. "Vous êtes… vous avez des ciseaux."

Dean lève les yeux de la table où lui et Ruby recourbent les longues langues de ruban mauve en boucles serrées, brillantes. "Euh, bien vu, gros génie," dit-il.

"On s'est dit que tu voudrais probablement que les fleurs fassent encore plus 'gonzesse'," informe Ruby.

Comme par magie le rouge sur le visage de Sam devient encore plus foncé, et Dean se dit, à voix très très basse, qu'il a envie d'aimer Ruby, il a vraiment envie.

"Elles sont _jolies_ ," rétorque Sam en se renfrognant. "C'est un _mariage._ C'est normal qu'elles soient belles."

Dean lance à Ruby un regard éloquent et la découvre déjà en train de le lui rendre.

"Bon Dieu," marmonne Sam alors qu'il quitte la cuisine en martelant le sol de ses pieds, "Je crois que c'est encore pire que quand vous vous détestiez."

Cas entre d'un pas lourd peu après, et Ruby libère Dean de sa corvée de ruban avec un clin d'œil tout à fait _obscène,_ les chassant de la main, en articulant silencieusement, 'Les. Pires. Traînées. Sérieux.'

Un pont de tâches de rousseur a émergé en travers du nez de Castiel, de ses joues, et sa nuque est rouge vif ; ses mains sont couvertes d'égratignures étranges et une coupure traverse la palmure entre ses doigts de quand il a voulu se battre avec un outil et a perdu. Il sent la sueur et le soleil et son t-shirt lui colle à la peau, lui colle au torse, aux épaules, et il sourit à Dean.

"L'ambiance avait l'air d'être amicale," dit Cas, emboîtant le pas à Dean dans les escaliers.

"Probablement plus amicale qu'avec Sam, Bobby, Ellen et Jo," rétorque Dean, leurs épaules se frôlant tandis qu'ils montent les escaliers, leurs pas en léger décalage, un martèlement sur le bois grinçant. "Ça va ?"

"Dean," rit Cas quand ils atteignent le palier, "J'ai été en prépa – ce n'est _rien_ comparé à ça."

Dean rit, parce qu'il ne le savait pas, et il se l'imagine très bien, la manière dont Cas sortirait sa plus impassible des expressions impassibles et comment ça ferait taire Jo sur le champ. Comment Ellen pourrait l'asticoter encore et encore pour n'obtenir absolument rien ; comment Bobby se ferait presque poète à s'épancher à propos de ses armes et Cas n'essayerait même pas de simuler poliment l'intérêt. Et bon Dieu, Sam essayerait de parler des  _sentiments_ de Cas, et Dean serait près à  _payer_ pour voir ça.

"Content de ne pas avoir à essayer de tous leur botter le cul, alors," fait Dean.

Castiel le regarde avec une tendresse terrifiante. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger Dean."

Si quelqu'un demande, Dean n'a pas rougi. "Je sais bien," marmonne-t-il.

"Tant mieux," dit Cas, les coin de sa bouche s'étirant vers le haut, "tant mieux."

***

Le mariage est prévu dimanche, onze heures. C'est informel, avec apéro et amuse-gueules – "Canapés," a corrigé Sam, et Ruby a lancé à Dean un regard d'authentique désespoir – à la réception. Il y aura quarante invités, en majorité des gens que Dean ne connaît pas, puisque la plupart des anciens amis de Sam ne lui parlent plus, et selon Ruby, elle n'a quasiment aucun souvenir de sa vingtaine donc elle n'est pas vraiment sûr d'avoir des amis.

Sam rougit. "Oh, bon Dieu, Ruby," gémit-il.

"Humour de camé," gazouille-t-elle joliment.

Ils sont en train de déjeuner sur le patio, la tente à moitié montée éblouissante de blanc sous le soleil, un pan détaché fouetté par le vent. Cas sort tout juste de la douche, savourant sa salade aux œufs et ses chips et Sam et Ruby se volent respectivement le déjeuner l'un de l'autre tandis que Bobby et Ellen se disputent sur comment ils vont passer les fils électriques pour les lumières de la tente. Jo dévisage Cas, et Dean note qu'elle n'a pas cessé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, et si Cas était moins bizarre ou éventuellement ne serait-ce que vaguement conscient de ce qui l'entoure, ça le ferait probablement flipper autant que ça fait flipper Dean.

"C'est délicieux," dit Cas à Ruby, ton complètement monocorde.

"On dirait un robot," s'émerveille Jo, et Dean lui envoie un coup de pied sous la table, et parce que Jo est Jo et qu'elle a été élevée par Ellen, elle lui donne un coup de pied en retour, et de là il faut à peu près 0,0003 secondes pour que ça dégénère.

"Ne m'obligez pas à vous envoyer nettoyer les écuries," avertit Ellen, claquant d'un même mouvement Jo et Dean sur le haut de la tête.

Jo balance à Dean une nouvelle volée de salade d’œufs, "Bobby n'a même pas de chevaux."

"Je seconde," opine Dean, avant de lui renvoyer une poignée de miettes de chips.

"Je chierai moi-même sur la paille si vous n'arrêtez pas tous les deux," prévient Bobby.

"Je viens d'avoir un flashback vraiment violent de l'été après ma cinquième, là," dit Sam dans sa barbe en s'adressant à Ruby, qui répond en lui écrasant le dernier bout de son sandwich sur le visage.

C'est quelque chose de tellement banal, de tellement ordinaire, d'avoir un moment de détente comme celui-là, d'être assis avec Bobby et Ellen et Jo et Cas et son frère, mais pour Dean c'est comme assembler pour la première fois deux hémisphères du monde. Sa vie a été divisée entre Sam et l'Après Sam depuis tellement longtemps que c'est étrange de la voir de quelque autre façon, et il sursaute quand Cas lui touche le poignet.

"Tout va bien ?" demande Cas.

Dean le regarde un long moment, ses grands yeux bleus et sa barbe naissante, la moue douce de sa bouche. Quand Dean se montre honnête avec lui-même – ce qui est rare, c'est dangereux cette connerie – il sait que sûrement il est amoureux de Cas depuis toujours, depuis la première fois qu'il a vu Cas assembler des Legos avec ce petit garçon, ou quand Cas a passé la fête de Noël de Mott assis dehors dans le froid glacial, arrachant les cigarettes de la bouche de Dean parce que c'était Noël et que Cas ne connaît pas le concept d'espace personnel. Et depuis tout ce temps, Dean a l'impression d'avoir écrit dans sa tête une lettre à son petit frère, des pages et des pages de conneries les plus complètement embarrassantes : sur le bon cœur et les mains sûres de Cas, sur le fait qu'il plairait à Sam, qu'ils sont tous les deux tordus, que Dean doit avoir un faible pour ce genre de personne.

Autant de choses que Dean ne s'était jamais laissé espérer pouvoir dire à Sam en personne.

Et maintenant c'est une lettre à l'envers, et Dean songe à toutes les choses qu'il a dites à Cas : sur l'addiction de Sam et sur le fait qu'il était parfois tellement perdu dans toute la panoplie de la trahison qu'il oubliait d'en être blessé.

"Oui," répond Dean. Il s'arrache les mots de la gorge, mais il est sincère quand il les prononce, et il est sincère quand un sourire arrive sur les talons de ses mots. "Oui, ça va très bien, Cas."

Et Castiel lui rend son sourire. "Tant mieux," dit-il, et Jo grogne, "Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes _écœurants_ ," quelque part derrière, ce qui permet à ce moment d'être sauvé d'une incorrigible gay-té tout en le ruinant complètement. Dean se dit que la poignée de miettes de pain qu'elle reçoit pour sa peine n'est que juste rétribution.

***

Tout le monde disparaît après déjeuner. Bobby va à Home Depot avec une liste qui inclut des choses comme "bois," et "colle à bois," et "casse-toi de la maison, Bobby." Ruby s'en va sous prétexte d'acheter des cadeaux pour les invités, ce que Dean admet pouvoir être une raison possiblement légitime, mais il est impossible que Jo et Ellen aient besoin de Cas pour les aider à accrocher les dernières guirlandes de lumières scintillantes sur la tente dans le jardin.

Évidence encore plus absolue, tout cela se produit en moins de dix minutes, et soudain les seuls bruits dans la maison sont ceux des carillons suspendus sur le seuil du patio et celui du malaise gêné de Sam, diffusé à un tel volume que Dean l'entend comme si c'était une putain de corne de brume.

Il y a eu une époque, qui semble être à des millions d'années du présent, où Sam était généralement la première pensée de Dean le matin et sa dernière le soir. Il a passé des années à se charger d'habiller Sam, de le nourrir et de l'envoyer à l'école, et il faisait semblant de se soucier des devoirs de Sam, même si Sam a toujours été bien meilleur dans ce domaine que tout ce que Dean pourrait simuler. Et quand Sam a grandi il s'est transformé en cet adolescent ridiculement cool, qui a de bonnes notes et fait sourire tous les profs du lycée et qui semble avoir toutes les meilleures choses devant lui. Dean était fier d'être dans son orbite, de pouvoir dire "Oui, c'est mon frère."

Et mathématiquement, cinq ans ne sont rien comparés aux presque deux décennies où Sam a été le meilleur ami de Dean, son confident, sa constante responsabilité – mais la désertion change un homme, songe Dean, et il déglutit avec difficulté, observant Sam s'affairer dans la cuisine et mettre les plats dans le lave-vaisselle. Même ses épaules sont nerveuses.

Dean n'est même pas sûr de se souvenir _comment_ parler à Sam, mais il voudrait, Sam lui manque tellement. C'est comme quand il allait voir des films d'horreur enfant, quand il était avide de regarder et pressé d'y aller et excité qu'on le laisse entrer puis pété de trouille tout du long, hésitant : c'est Sam, c'est son frère ; mais c'est _Sam_ , c'est son _frère_.

"Alors, pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de la tente avec eux ?" demande Dean, parce que ce silence commence à l'étouffer et que c'est la première chose qui lui sort de la bouche. Il a déjà trois blagues à propos de Sam se comportant comme une fillette prêtes à sortir.

Sam fait une grimace – du typique Sam Winchester, au moins ça, ça n'a pas changé. "Apparemment ma compréhension des angles adéquats n'est que théorique," dit-il. "Et je crois que Jo attendait son tour pour pouvoir interroger celui qui lui vole son béguin de toujours."

"Mon Dieu," fait Dean. Il peut se sentir rougir, et se demande s'il devrait crever l'abcès vis-à-vis du cas Castiel, expliquer le cas du "pas une de mes traînées" une bonne fois pour toute – mais Cas semble content de se prêter au jeu, parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même, et c'est agréable, pour l'instant, de faire comme si. Puisque Dean doit supporter Ellen et Bobby qui lui collent au cul et Sam qui le regarde comme si Dean allait lui briser le cœur et Ruby qui essaye de nouer des putains de liens avec lui, alors il a bien le droit de se mentir un peu à lui-même.

"On aurait dit que son chat venait de mourir quand elle est descendue après être allée te réveiller," taquine Sam, un sourire prudent étirant sa bouche.

Dean lui lance un regard noir. "Bref."

"Bref," opine Sam, et il baisse les yeux sur ses mains un moment, prend une inspiration incertaine, avant de dire, "Ok – faut que j'aille préparer mon discours."

"Quoi ? Non. Sérieux ?" demande Dean, méfiant.

"Ça fait partie du programme," lui dit Sam d'un ton brusque. "Je suis censé faire amende honorable auprès de toutes les personnes que j'ai blessées."

"Wow, mais ça va prendre une éternité," répond Dean, réflexe, et à la seconde où la dernière syllabe tombe de sa bouche il regrette déjà, parce que les yeux de Sam se teintent de ce rouge qui signifie qu'il retient un plâtrée d'énormes larmes de fillette, et Dean ne savait déjà pas les gérer quand Sam avait cinq ans – il ne saurait pas comment s'y prendre maintenant. "Merde, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Sam se contente de secouer la tête. "Si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire," fait-il férocement. "Et tu as raison. Je – ça va prendre une éternité."

"Sam, sérieusement," dit Dean. "Tu n'es pas obligé."

Sa voix tremble et ses mains tremblent et sa tête tourne ; Dean n'a cessé d'effleurer la surface de toute cette fureur qu'il gardait tassée et de toute sa culpabilité et de toute sa terreur et sa douleur et il ne veut pas que Sam le pousse à en briser la surface gelée. S'ils sont prudents, ils peuvent simplement flotter au-dessus de la surface, et Dean peut forcer des sourires pour Ruby et aller au mariage de Sam et tout se passera bien, et sa fine couche de Teflon préservera sa santé mentale quand tout ça partira à nouveau en couille.

"Si," insiste Sam, et ses yeux sont brillants à présent, et rouges, et Dean ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'avec ces presque-larmes, Sam a la même tête que quand il était sous héroïne, ce qui est vraiment un putain de super truc à ce souvenir en cet instant. "Il le faut – et toi – je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais je suis clean, et je regrette tellement –"

"Sam, sérieusement, tais-toi," parvient à dire Dean. "J'ai pas envie de parler de ça."

"J'ai été horrible avec toi," dit Sam.

C'est comme s'il se raclait le fond de ses entrailles, qu'il en ressortait des poignées de lui-même pour pouvoir dire ces mots et putain Dean voudrait qu'il _se taise_. En quoi ça peut aider ? A quoi ça sert ? Dean a entendu tellement d'itérations différentes de cette même foutue confession et il se dit qu'il n'y a que _Sam_ que ça soulage.

"J'ai été horrible avec beaucoup de gens, mais surtout avec toi," continue Sam. "J'ai lutté contre toi à chaque étape du parcours et en particulier quand tu essayais de me trouver de l'aide. Je – merde, Dean, je t'ai frappé."

Sam l'avait frappé, juste une fois ou deux, au milieu de disputes particulièrement horribles à propos de désintox, de méthadone, de groupes de soutien. Dean ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre le mur de la cuisine, parce que Sam lui a dispensé lèvres fendues et longues nuits sans sommeil mais c'est toujours cette douleur déchirante qui s'attarde, longtemps après que tous les échos se sont évanouis loin de leurs appartements toujours un-peu-merdiques, loin de la vie légèrement inférieure à la moyenne que Dean a réussi à façonner pour eux.

"Je t'ai volé de l'argent, je me suis enfui de désintox, j'ai lâché l'école, j'ai perdu mes bourses scolaires," s'étrangle Sam. "J'ai eu un accident avec l'Impala."

Dean ne se souvient même pas de certaines de ces histoires. Presque toute la fin de l'adolescence de Sam et le début de sa vingtaine se sont perdues dans ce long tunnel trouble de centres d'aide en addictologie où il distribuait de soit-disant conseils pour sortir ses proches des méthamphétamines ou de l'oxycontin en essayant de ne pas rire à l'agonisante hypocrisie de la chose. Dean aime les enfants mais c'est en quelque sorte par défaut qu'il a atterri dans les services de protection de l'enfance parce que techniquement, c'est dans le secteur du travail social qu'il avait le moins spectaculairement échoué.

"Et toutes ces conneries sont atroces," sanglote Sam. "Putain, vraiment horribles, et j'écrirai une dissert' différente expliquant pourquoi je suis un enfoiré sur chacun de ces sujets plus tard, mais Dean – je crois que je t'ai donné l'impression que c'était de ta faute, et je –"

" _Bordel_ ," gronde Dean, parce que c'est ça, pas vrai ? La Question à Un Million Dont Ils Ne Parlent Pas, et Sam est vraiment un gros connard de ne pas pouvoir respecter cette unique limite. Ce gosse est un putain de génie des maths mais là il est en train de foirer de l'arithmétique de base et Dean voit rouge le temps d'une minute, comme si de l'eau se mettait à bouillir dans sa poitrine et remontait dans sa gorge, jusque derrière ses yeux. "Sam, putain, _ferme-la_."

"Ce n'était pas ta faute !" s'écrit Sam, suppliant, et comme le petit frère de Dean fait deux cents mètres de haut, quand Sam fait trois pas vers lui et le piège contre le mur, maintenant les épaules de Dean contre les carreaux de la cuisine, il ne peut rien faire de plus que rester là et essayer de ne pas crier. "Ce n'était pas ta faute – tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, et je suis désolé que tu aies jamais dû penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que c'était ta faute."

Et oh merde ce n'était pas de la colère, réalise Dean, parce que son visage est humide, et il dit, "Sam, arrête, ok – je ne t'en veux pas – juste, lâche-moi –"

Sam l'ignore. Il laisse juste échapper cette plainte de chien battu et prend Dean dans ses bras, le retient, désespéré et quémandant, comme si malgré sa tête d'abruti pressée dans le creux du cou de Dean il ne savait toujours pas où se trouve son frère, et il dit, "Je regrette – je regrette tellement – tu es mon frère. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je t'aime. Je regrette tellement, je t'en prie."

_Ça finira par me faire souffrir_ , est tout ce que Dean peut penser, et il le pense une demie-seconde avant de fermer les yeux et de poser une main entre les épaules de Sam, une autre le long de sa colonne. La dernière fois qu'il a pris Sam dans ses bras, Sam faisait la même taille que lui, et maintenant son frère est ce géant, encore un peu maigre et pâle, mais son étreinte est la même – bras comme des tentacules et implorants.

Dean ne connaît plus Sam, plus vraiment. Sam avait dix-huit ans, peut-être, quand ils ont eu leur dernière véritable conversation, avant qu'il ne commence à consommer et à mentir et à briser le cœur de Dean jusqu'à n'en plus rien laisser. A présent Dean ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une petite lueur d'espoir – arrête, s'ordonne Dean – espoir de pouvoir connaître Sam à nouveau. De pouvoir s'asseoir et parler pour que Sam puisse se présenter. Dean veut savoir ce que Sam fait maintenant, et quels DVD il possède, quelle bière il aime, s'il en boit, s'il mange toujours des conserves de spaghetti à même la boîte quand il est déprimé.

"Je sais, Sam," lui dit Dean, et il passe sa main en cercle entre les épaules de Sam comme il faisait quand Sam avait quatre ans et qu'il tombait malade, si misérable qu'il pleurait toute la nuit. "Je sais."

Et Sam reste simplement blotti contre lui, s'accrochant trop fort pour que ce soit confortable, vraiment, mais tremblant, tremblant, et Dean tient du mieux qu'il peut, parce que Sam est son frère, et c'est ce que son père lui a appris à faire.

Cas le retrouve, des heures plus tard, dans sa – dans _leur –_ cachette secrète, regard tourné vers les éclats de ciel entre le brun et vert des vignes.

"Je vais bien," promet Dean, d'emblée, mais sa voix est encore rauque de toutes les choses qu'il garde dans sa poitrine. "Sérieusement, Cas."

Castiel se penche au-dessus de lui, petit sourire au coin des lèvres. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'être réconforté ?" Il montre son autre main à Dean, emmaillotée dans au moins huit kilomètres de bandage. "J'ai eu un accident."

"Bordel de –" Dean se redresse et saisit le bras de Cas par le coude, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de la petite tâche rouge sous le blanc. "Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

"Jo… s'est laissée emporter par son enthousiasme avec le pistolet agrafeur," dit Cas avec une grimace. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça en a l'air, c'est juste que Ruby est apparemment une infirmière déplorable."

Dean regrette d'avoir passé l'âge de mettre de la crème dépilatoire dans le shampoing de Jo, et il se console en défaisant lui-même le bandage de Cas. Pour un chirurgien, c'est surprenant de voir la facilité avec laquelle il laisse endommager un de ses atouts les plus précieux, et Dean sent toutes ses années d'entraînement aux soins d'urgence fraîches et avides d'en découdre quand il inspecte la vilaine entaille rouge vif sur la paume de Cas. Il attribue quelques bons points à Ruby pour avoir apparemment bien nettoyé la plaie, puis les lui retire tous pour avoir utilisé assez de sparadrap et de gaze pour momifier un chat.

"Je devrais lui en coller une," grommelle Dean en ré-enroulant soigneusement le bandage. Cas endure l'épreuve avec seulement le plus petit des froncements sur son visage, l'occasionnelle crispation de sa main, et Dean ne cesse de le regarder par en-dessous pour dire, "Désolé, désolé, presque fini."

"Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec elle," dit Cas. "Elle est contrariée, c'est compréhensible."

Dean répond, "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une amourette d'enfance justifie d’agrafer quelqu'un au pistolet."

"Je pourrais faire pire," dit Cas, le plus naturellement du monde, "si c'était toi l'enjeu."

Le sourire de Dean est instinctif, un réflexe, et il n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter même s'il l'avait voulu, parce que recevoir des sentiments d'affection ne l'a jamais mis très à l'aise, mais il aime bien quand Cas lui sort des trucs stupides comme ça. Il est probablement écarlate, aussi, mais il sourit, et il dit, "Menteur."

"Pas pour ce genre de choses," avoue Cas, souriant en retour.

Soudainement, comme jamais auparavant la plus logique des étapes suivantes semble être de se pencher et de l'embrasser, alors c'est ce que fait Dean, hésitant jusqu'au bout, mais les yeux de Cas sont chaleureux et bleus et profonds, toutes ces choses familières et bonnes que Dean ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer. La bouche de Cas est douce et détendue et déjà entre-ouverte, et Dean s'abîme en lui, leur corps s'inclinant ensemble, sa langue trouvant son chemin dans la bouche de Cas, et c'est facile et délicieux et instinctif. Castiel a le goût de la limonade qu'ils ont bu au déjeuner et du plus petit soupçon de dentifrice mentholé, et Dean suce la moue de la bouche de Cas, embrasse les coins de son sourire, savoure le frottement de la barbe naissante sur sa joue, contre son menton.

Puis Cas souffle en ce qui ressemble à un petit rire, du bonheur pur, et Dean sourit en retour, automatique, dans la douce humidité de la bouche de Castiel. Il est heureux, tout à l'heure il pensait avoir oublié qu'il pouvait l'être, mais il est heureux ici, à se cacher de sa famille et à rire et à rouler des pelles comme un adolescent, et ensuite Cas pose sa main sur la nuque de Dean, prend sa tête dans le creux de sa paume, et chasse chacun de ses doutes, les immole dans un flamboiement de joie étourdissant.

"Je suis toujours jaloux, quand il s'agit de toi," lui dit Cas, pressant un baiser juste sous la courbe formée par la lèvre inférieure de Dean, murmurant contre sa peau.

Dean a un petit rire, grave, et il attrape à nouveau la bouche de Cas, murmurant, "Tu le caches bien."

Quand Cas se renfrogne, ça se joue dans les plus légers détails, mais ce léger pli tombant de sa bouche transforme son visage tout entier. C'est ridicule et adorablement inefficace quand ça arrive. "Pas vraiment," admet-il. "Il se peut que j'aie dit à Jo qu'il était impoli de te reluquer comme un morceau de viande en ma présence."

"Wow, c'est plutôt impressionnant que tu aies encore ta main, finalement," répond Dean, parce que c'est le cas. Puis il se penche pour enlever d'un baiser cette expression stupide du visage de Cas, car c'est carrément moins embarrassant que d'admettre son émerveillement d'avoir quelqu'un jaloux pour lui, que d'admettre que ça ne dérange pas Dean, qu'il trouve ça mignon, qu'il aime l'arc formé par la bouche de Castiel, la peau de son cou, le creux au-dessus de sa lèvre.

"Bobby m'a dit la même chose," se plaint Cas, puis il se recule pour pouvoir pencher la tête et regarder et regarder encore le visage de Dean, et peut-être que ça signifie bien plus que ce que Dean ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il ne soit pas intimidé par le regard de Cas. "Est-ce que ça va, vraiment ?" demande-t-il, et sa main diffuse toujours sa chaleur sur la nuque de Dean, prévenante comme il l'est toujours avec lui. "Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?"

Dean secoue la tête, ferme les yeux. Il est déjà parti une fois ; encore aujourd'hui il n'est pas sûr que ç'ait été la bonne chose à faire, même si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, à l'époque.

"Non," chuchote-t-il. "Ça va, je peux rester."

Cas lui adresse un long regard qui cache bien des choses sous sa surface, mais il se contente de hocher la tête et de dire, "D'accord," et de sceller ces mots contre la bouche de Dean d'un nouveau baiser – bref cette fois, juste un délicieux moment de chaleur, intime – puis il ajoute, "Allez, retournons à la maison avant qu'ils pensent que tu t'es enfui."

Sur le retour, ils prennent le chemin le plus long, marchant à pas lent, et Dean fait semblant d'ignorer le fait qu'il tient la main de Cas pour pouvoir continuer à tenir la main de Cas, et quand ils reviennent à la maison Sam a encore les yeux rouges et l'air épuisé, mais il sourit, et Dean lui rend son sourire. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont dans le même état pour dîner en plus de cinq ans, mais finalement, ils peuvent se disputer au sujet de la garniture d'une pizza comme ils l'ont toujours fait, et c'est une chose des plus étranges, mais c'est réconfortant.

***

Le téléphone commence à sonner quand Dean en est à la moitié de la première tournée d'histoires embarrassantes qu'il a décidé de raconter sur Sam. Elles couvrent de ses neufs mois à ses trois ans, et couvrent une variété de sujets incluant entre autres la guerre de Sam contre l'apprentissage de la propreté, sa terreur des brocolis, cette fois où il a vomi sur le Père Noël d'une galerie commerciale, toutes les fois où il a enfilé les robes de Jo au lieu de ses propres pantalons, et comment il pleurait quand Dean ne voulait pas lui tenir la main. C'est le chapitre le moins pire de la saga des histoires embarrassantes de Sam Winchester, mais son frère est déjà mortifié.

Ce sont des gens qui appellent pour demander leur chemin, ou pour faire savoir à Sam et Ellen que leur avion a atterri, ou pour leur dire où ils passent la nuit. Ils re-vérifient à quelle heure ils doivent arriver, et où est le domaine et est-ce qu'il faut qu'ils apportent quelque chose ? C'est un petit mariage mais ça n'en reste pas moins toute une mise en scène, et comme au bout d'un moment Sam est trop occupé à répondre à son portable, chacun prend son tour sur la ligne fixe de Bobby, et Ruby et Cas finissent relégués à la corvée de vaisselle comme une paire de belles-filles à la patience éprouvée.

"Oui, c'est dans un vignoble en friche," répète Dean à la huit-centième personne qui appelle, qui s'avère être une fille du nom de Becky et son frère Zach – les seuls autres invités que Bobby attend et à qui il autorise l'entrée dans sa maison, et ils sont actuellement perdus au-delà de tout espoir "quelque part en Californie." Elle décrit la route sur laquelle ils sont comme "menaçante," et "comme dans un film d'horreur", et dit que "Sam a intérêt à être sacrément reconnaissant qu'on risque nos vies pour trouver ce stupide vignoble en friche et le regarder se marier."

Dean décide qu'il l'aime déjà énormément. Il l'aime encore plus quand elle et Zach entrent finalement en titubant chez Bobby une heure et demie plus tard, une expression traquée sur le visage, et qu'elle frappe de ses poings minuscules le dos de Sam tandis qu'il la soulève sans effort du sol pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.

La maison déborde de bruits et de gens et Ruby est moins tendue à présent, moins nerveuse, enroulée dans un pull trop grand contre la fraîcheur du soir et assise sur le patio avec Zach, à rire et à fumer des Camel menthol light. Ellen et Jo sont reparties pour la nuit, reprenant la longue route de retour chez elles pour fermer le bar et tenter de dormir un peu avant le mariage demain, et Bobby les traite tous d'imbéciles avant de monter les escaliers grinçant de sa maison, disparaissant dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Ce qui laisse Becky et Cas et l'album photo de Becky, Cas l'écoutant poliment jacasser, "Et là c'est moi et Sam la nuit où il a perdu son pantalon dans les buissons," et "Là c'est moi et Sam et Jess – c'est quand ils sortaient ensemble en deuxième année – à Halloween" et "Et là c'est Jess dans son costume de James Dean en train de mettre Sam mal à l'aise avec sa sexualité."

"Ça fait vraiment pas discret et pas naturel – encore une fois," fait Dean, tendant à Sam une bouteille de Corona quand il le retrouve, assis dehors sur une butte surplombant l'obscurité douce des vignes la nuit, sans lumière sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Sam lui sourit. "C'est plutôt gentil."

"Et inutile," réplique Dean, puis il s'installe sur l'herbe fraîche et décapsule sa bière. "Tout va bien entre nous."

"Ah oui ?" demande Sam, et à son ton, c'est comme si avec ces conneries il voulait relancer une discussion à propos de leur sentiments, ce que Dean ne pourrait certainement pas supporter aujourd'hui. Il a fait son quota de sentiments pour l'année. Il a dépassé son budget en sentiments. "Aussi simple que ça ?"

"Oui," lui assure Dean. "Et maintenant on arrête d'en parler."

Sam lui adresse un sourire tremblant. "Je peux t'écrire de longues lettres larmoyantes ?"

"Je ne les lirai pas," ment Dean, regard noir.

Il prend une longue gorgée de bière et se penche en arrière pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes, lève la tête vers des constellations qu'il n'a pas vues depuis des années, lumineuses et évidentes dans le noir du ciel. Il pense à la pollution lumineuse. Il pense aux métaphores. Surtout, il pense à Sam : quand il était bébé, criant dans les bras de Dean tandis que leur maison brûlait, quand il était un enfant courant après Dean et babillant sur sa journée, quand il était un adolescent maigrichon aux bras et aux jambes maladroites et au cœur énorme. Il pense à la mort de son père, laissant derrière elle Sam et sa montagne de problèmes – et que son père aille se faire foutre, il n'en avait jamais connu que la surface, il tempêtait comme un ouragan et énervait Sam, lui criait après et cassait des chaises de cuisines et ne se documentait jamais, n'allait jamais aux réunions de soutien, _n'écoutait_ jamais – à Dean. Il pense à Sam maintenant, en bonne santé, entier, et entièrement surprenant.

Il n'a pas menti à Cas, tout à l'heure, il a toujours peur, il ne sait pas s'il sera capable de retraverser tout ça, s'il faudra qu'il retraverse tout ça, mais Sam est son frère, et il sait qu'il le fera. Dean briserai son cœur un millier de fois sur la plus mince des possibilités pour Sam.

Sam part se coucher après le retour de Ruby, quand elle vient le chercher dans le jardin chargée de sacs de The Body Shop et de Yankee Candle, chacun murmurant ses bonne nuit. Après-demain, elle et Sam se marient, et c'est probablement un foutu désastre en devenir, mais Dean espère que non, et quand Cas sort dehors, pose une main sur son épaule et murmure, "Viens te coucher," le sourire de Dean est sincère.

C'est probablement la preuve qu'il est devenu vieux, mais Dean n'essaye même pas de chauffer Cas, content de se laisser border, attirer, serrer tout contre le torse chaud de Castiel dans l'obscurité de sa vieille chambre.

"Vous avez bien parlé, toi et Sam ?" chuchote Cas, près de la peau de l'oreille de Dean.

Frissonnant, Dean répond en chuchotant, "Oui – vraiment. Comment s'est passé le défilé des ex de Sam avec Becky ?"

Dean ne se souvient que de certaines d'entre elles, comme Abby, que Sam a rencontré à une sorte de manifestation des Hommes Féministes ou Jess, avec ses cheveux d'un blond douteux et ses blagues plus douteuses encore, ses yeux verts et son grand sourire. C'était la préférée de Dean.

Cas sourit contre la joue de Dean. Il peut le sentir. "Tant mieux," dit Cas, doucement, mais il y a quelque chose de solennel dans sa voix, aussi. "Je pense que je comprends mieux Sam à présent."

Dean se recule, assez pour pouvoir croiser le regard de Castiel. Il hausse les sourcils. "Ah oui ?"

"Oui, vraiment, Jessica est très belle," dit Cas, et il dévisage Dean un long moment, regard qui s'attarde, avant de murmurer, "Mais ses yeux ne sont pas vraiment à la hauteur des tiens," et avant que Dean ne puisse protester sur le fait qu'ils sont en train de se transformer en gonzesses, Cas l'embrasse, et continue de l'embrasser, et Dean s'endort quelque part entre une pression des lèvres de Castiel et la suivante.

***

Dean se réveille à nouveau au milieu de la nuit – une secousse, un grincement, peut-être une voiture au loin – mais surtout il se réveille avec Cas, près de lui et chaud sous les fines couvertures, et qui cligne des yeux endormis quand Dean étire un bras, iris bleus étincelants dans le noir.

"Je t'ai réveillé ?" demande Dean, et Cas se contente de répondre d'un sourire, désinvolte et sans réserve, et de se pencher vers lui, pour murmurer, "Oui," tandis qu'il glisse sa main et la fait remonter dans le dos de Dean, sous son t-shirt, et il ajoute, "Ce n'est pas grave," avant de se jeter en avant.

Castiel embrasse comme s'il avait déjà une hypothèse au sujet de Dean, comme si l'humidité et la douceur de ses lèvres aux coins de la bouche de Dean faisaient partie de sa méthode expérimentale, et que quand il balaye de sa langue celle de Dean, il ne cherchait qu'une confirmation. Et comme Cas, en tant que petit dernier d'une famille pleine aux as, est déjà pourri gâté, Dean sait qu'il ne devrait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu, mais il a du mal à dire 'non' à Cas, n'en a pas envie, et quand Cas penche sa tête, prend la nuque de Dean en coupe, Dean se contente de soupirer sous le geste, et de céder.

C'est quelque chose dont Dean a envie depuis tellement longtemps que c'est comme un fil égaré qui se serait tissé en lui, quelque chose de lumineux et de brûlant et d'indéniable, mais si habituel qu'il en avait presque oublié l'urgence. Mais avoir Cas si près de lui, ses mains marquant le dos de Dean de leur chaleur et sa bouche ouverte et généreuse et gémissant dans la bouche de Dean, c'est comme se retrouver plongé dans une rivière après avoir agonisé dans le Sahara, et Dean prend encore et encore et encore, noue ses mains dans les cheveux de Castiel et l'attire contre lui, jusqu'à ce que plus aucun atome ne les sépare et qu'il se noie.

Il pourrait faire ça pendant des heures, se dit Dean, à l'équilibre sur cette ligne étroite entre avoir besoin de plus, plus vite, plus fort, et de simplement avoir besoin. Dean pourrait embrasser Castiel pendant des jours, des semaines, compenser tout ce temps où ils ont gardé leurs distances en voiture et dans les cafétérias, quand Dean avait trop peur de demander si Cas était prêt, si c'était même quelque chose qu'il voulait.

Et Dean est content à présent de n'avoir jamais demandé, car les mots n'ont jamais fonctionné comme ils le devraient avec lui, toujours dans la gêne et le tâtonnement et la quasi-garantie de foutre Sam ou son père en rogne quand il essayait quand même. Il est content de pouvoir simplement le haleter dans la bouche de Cas, le lécher dans son cou, essayer de l'écrire de ses ongles sur l'épaule de Castiel : depuis combien de temps il pensait à ça, à quel point il est content de l'obtenir, qu'il est joyeux, que ce qui se passe ici est quelque chose de joyeux.

Cas les fait rouler, pour que Dean soit sur le dos et que le poids réconfortant de Cas soit sur lui, le maintenant, et Dean rit – le bonheur débordant de sa bouche – quand Cas plaque ses poignets sur le lit et semble horrifié par les grincements du lit.

"Est-ce que ta famille va nous entendre ?" chuchote Cas.

"On est adultes, Cas," raisonne Dean.

Cas lui adresse un regard dubitatif. "Jo a toujours son pistolet-agrafeur," argumente-t-il.

Dean considère ce point une seconde et tend le bras – Cas relâche son poignet, si facilement, dans le même mouvement, et Dean ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il s'est senti comme ça, comme s'il se télégraphiait entièrement, comme s'il se donnait en offrande, et d'avoir été heureux d'être aussi transparent dans sa nudité – pour attirer Cas dans un autre baiser, se repositionnant sur le côté, le lit protestant d'un long grincement sous le poids de leur corps.

"Et il y a Bobby, aussi," dit Cas, mais ses yeux brillent à présent, rieurs, et il glisse ses deux mains sous le t-shirt de Dean, ses paumes chaudes parcourant son ventre, ses ongles brossant sous la taille de son boxer, "avec ses armes et ses soixante-douze hectares de vignes abandonnées."

Dean sourit dans la bouche de Cas, mordillant les mots dans ses lèvres, "Je te protégerai," et parce qu'il n'est pas aussi bien élevé que Cas, il glisse ses mains sous le bas de pyjama et le caleçon de Cas, prenant ses fesses à pleines mains et écrasant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre.

"Dans ce cas," fait Cas, voix rauque, puis il glisse ses mains plus bas, plus bas.

Puis Dean retire sans délicatesse son propre boxer, traînant le bas de pyjama de Cas sur la coupe anguleuse de sa hanche – va falloir le nourrir, s'accorde à penser Dean une courte seconde – et il laisse échapper un souffle quand leurs pénis glissent ensemble, quand sa queue s'insère dans le creux entre la cuisse de Cas et son entrejambe, quand il instaure un rythme agréable. Cas marmonne dans son épaule – son nom et des encouragements et supplications et jubilation – et Dean n'a d'autre choix que de continuer à embrasser les épaules de Castiel dans toute leur largeur, de tendre une main entre eux deux et de la fermer sur celle de Cas, de la fermer sur leur membre, et à ce contact, Cas laisse échapper un halètement, et commence des va-et-viens dans leurs mains combinées.

C'est excitant et ça fait un peu lycéen, mais Cas ne cesse de haleter, "Dean, Dean," et tout ce que Dean peut répondre est "Vas-y, vas-y, lâche-toi, mon cœur, laisse-moi te sentir," puis il devient complètement absurde d'être allongés sur le côté quand Cas peut pousser à nouveau Dean sur le dos, se glisser dans le V formé par l'entrejambe de Dean et faire de francs va-et-viens, leurs vêtements enchevêtrés à leurs chevilles.

Quand Dean atteint l'orgasme, c'est avec le sourire de Cas contre sa bouche, la tête de lit cognant contre le mur, les grincements du matelas, et leur couverture est complètement, complètement grillée.

***

Dean propose de jouer à pierre-papier-ciseaux pour décider de qui va aller chercher une serviette pour les nettoyer, et la réponse de Cas est de simplement le fixer jusqu'à ce que Dean cède et sorte du lit, se plaignant que "Ok, tu peux pas faire ce coup-là à chaque fois," quand il revient avec une serviette humide. Mais c'est difficile de se rappeler que Cas le manipule quand il se recouche et est récompensé d'un baiser, les longs doigts de Cas passant dans ses cheveux, et Dean marmonne, "Ok, d'accord, tu peux probablement le faire," parce que personne n'est dupe. Le corps de Cas est chaud et somnolent dans ses bras, il est chez lui, son frère est là, et tout va bien. Cas peut probablement lui faire faire n'importe quoi, et l'a probablement toujours pu.

"Je peux te dire quelque chose ?" demande Cas, alors que Dean est sur le point de s'assoupir.

"Vas-y," marmonne-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Cas ramène sa tête contre le torse de Dean et marmonne dans le tissu de son t-shirt, "Susan et moi nous sommes disputés à ton sujet, le soir de l'accident."

Dean s'arrête de respirer, son poing se contractant automatiquement dans le dos de Cas.

"Elle disait que j'avais un faible pour toi," continue Cas, sa voix affreusement neutre. "Non, je mens – elle disait que j'étais amoureux de toi."

"Tu l'étais ?" demande Dean, voix rauque.

"Je ne sais pas," admet Cas, sa voix toujours étouffée. "Je ne me laissais pas vraiment y penser. J'étais marié à Susan, je lui avais fait beaucoup de promesses."

Et tous les souvenirs de Dean semblent différents à présent, vus sous un nouvel angle, et il s'interroge sur les sourires cassants et la froideur de Susan, la manière dont elle n'avait jamais semblé approuver. Et il compatit, vraiment, mais c'est tellement stupide, ne peut s'empêcher de songer Dean, qu'elle ait pu penser que quoi que ce soit aurait pu se passer, que Cas entre tous puisse briser une telle promesse.

"Tu n'aurais jamais franchi le pas," dit Dean.

Il ne dit pas "Je n'aurais jamais franchi le pas," parce que si, il l'aurait franchi, il l'aurait franchi sans hésiter. Il est avide et imprudent et cela fait des années qu'il est affamé.

Cas rit, et c'est un son humide et fatigué contre la poitrine de Dean. "Dean, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu as une sorte de foi déraisonnable et irrationnelle en moi."

Dean s'autorise à caresser d'une main le dos de Cas, parce qu'il a l'impression que Cas en a besoin, il l'apaise sous sa paume et murmure, "Ce n'est pas irrationnel."

Et à présent Cas redresse la tête, lève les yeux vers lui. Il est triste, en quelque sorte, mais il n'y a pas de regret sur son visage, et Dean le sait parce qu'il en guette le moindre indice, encore et encore, mais ce qu'il trouve surtout c'est de l'émerveillement, et c'est comme un coup de poing dans le ventre de savoir qu'une telle chose lui appartient.

"Je l'aimais, vraiment," lui chuchote Cas.

"Je sais," répond Dean, parce que Cas ne serait pas Cas si ça n'avait pas été le cas, et puis il ferme les yeux, expression douloureuse quand il dit : "Est-ce que c'est horrible, si je suis content de ne pas avoir eu à choisir ?"

Peut-être. Mais beaucoup de choses sont réellement horribles, Dean le sait. L'héroïne est horrible. Abandonner son frère est horrible. Battre et violer ses enfants est horrible. Devoir donner à une fillette de onze ans un test de grossesse est horrible. Tromper sa femme ou la voir mourir d'un accident de voiture à cause du verglas est horrible. Dans le grand panthéon des choses merdiques, l' _éventualité_ d'une trahison est si petite que Dean peine à la voir.

"Est-ce que c'est si important que ça ?" demande Dean, voix rauque, parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de réponse à ce genre de question. La seule chose qu'il a vraiment apprise au travail, c'est que le monde est fait de scénarios dont personne ne sort gagnant, qu'on se forge de minuscules victoires où on peut et qu'on fait la paix avec soi-même quand on ne peut pas.

Dean regrette pour Susan, que Cas lui ait appartenu et qu'elle ait pensé qu'elle allait peut-être le perdre. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il devait ressentir la même chose. Et il regrette qu'elle soit morte si jeune, il regrette qu'elle ait donné des coups de frein au lieu de maintenir la pédale appuyée pour que l'ABS se mette en marche, qu'il y ait eu un arbre sur cette section de route au lieu de simples congères, que Cas et sa réanimation et ses quinze minutes de compression thoracique avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance ne lui aient pas permis de s'accrocher assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent la sauver, qu'elle soit morte cette nuit-là et l'ait perdu pour de bon, qu'elle soit partie avec questions, doutes et jalousie dans son sillage.

Mais ça Dean ne le regrette pas, décide-t-il, pas d'avoir été là ensuite pour faire laver ses vêtements à Cas et lui faire faire ses courses, pour l'avoir conduit partout en ville pendant un mois quand il était dans un trop sale état pour faire marcher une voiture tout seul. Il ne regrette pas d'être ici, qu'ils soient allongés sur son lit dans soixante-douze hectares de vignes abandonnées pour le mariage de Sam, et que quand il relève le menton de Cas, il puisse l'embrasser, ouvert et à vif et avec peut-être quelque chose comme du pardon, même s'il n'y a rien à pardonner.

"Je suis content de l'avoir eue," lui dit Cas entre deux, à bout de souffle, "Je suis content de t'avoir toi."

"Oui," souffle Dean en lui, "Moi aussi."

Derrière la fenêtre de la chambre, le ciel tourne, rose tintant de matin la frontière de l'horizon, et Dean écoute la respiration de Cas redevenir régulière, écoute l'horloge se rapprocher à chaque tic-tac des cinq heures du matin. C'est peut-être bien là tout l'intérêt de l'âge adulte, songe Dean : construire des maisons dans les interstices qui ont été oubliés en cours de route. Et si c'est bien _ça_ l'intérêt d'être un adulte,  alors ça lui convient, parce que Cas a été oublié en cours de route avec lui.

***

Cas, étant médecin, sait comment réaliser ce tour de magie génial qui consiste à pouvoir s'endormir n'importe où, l'insomnie étant le domaine des gens qui ont une facilité logistique pour dormir à des heures ordinaires dans leur propre lit. Dean passe un quart d'heure à sentir la nervosité courir sous sa peau avant de sortir du lit – non sans avoir embrassé la courbe de l'épaule de Cas à travers le tissu usé de son t-shirt – et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

La maison est silencieuse et plongée dans l'ombre et des gens sont lovés dans le canapé-lit pliant du salon, des corps sont pelotonnés ensemble dans le futon dans la bibliothèque de Bobby, chaque centimètre carré d'espace occupé. Et dans la cuisine, il n'y a rien à manger. Tout ce qui se trouve dans le frigo est doté de Post-It de la main d'Ellen disant des choses comme, NE PAS TOUCHERou POUR LE MARIAGE, NE PAS TOUCHER et DEAN NE TOUCHE PAS A CA CE N'EST PAS POUR TOI, parce que les gens dans cette maison sont tous des salauds. De rancune, Dean libère deux moitiés d'œufs mimosas, prend une Corona et va pour s'asseoir dans le patio, où il retrouve Ruby assise sur une chaise de jardin les yeux baissés sur son kit.

C'est l'un de ces nécessaires de voyage à fermeture éclaire que les hommes utilisent comme trousse de rasage, bordés de petites poches et de velcro, et celui-là est rempli de saloperies qui le frappent comme un poing dans le plexus solaire : des aiguilles, d'entrée de jeu, se souvient Dean, de pauvres sachets-plastique détériorés remplis d'une héroïne au jaune écœurant, une vieille cuillère, un briquet, une bande élastique. Dean repense, bêtement, au garrot de Sam, volé dans une clinique locale, et par conséquent doté de foutus pois mauves sur fond vert, et que c'était la seule chose drôle dans le fait d'avoir à retourner la chambre de Sam pour débusquer son foutu attirail de drogué.

C'est comme si Dean ne pouvait plus bouger ni ses mains ni ses pieds, alors il reste planté là comme un con, avec deux œufs mimosas, une bouteille de bière et sa bite tandis que Ruby aspire de petites inspirations désespérées par le nez.

"Et si je n'arrive pas à rester clean ?" demande-t-elle, bouleversée.

Il continue de la regarder, et quand Ruby se tourne vers lui, ses yeux sont vifs et grands ouverts et lucides.

"Et si – je ne sais pas, et si je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher ?" dit-elle.

Dean indique la trousse du menton. "Ce sera plus facile de ne pas se droguer si tu n'as pas de drogue," suggère-t-il d'un ton détaché, et il est carrément ébahi par le calme dans sa voix.

Il n'a jamais pu compatir comme il le devrait, comme il le fait quand il devient de sale humeur face à des sales gosses qui font des sales trucs et qui viennent de sales foyers. Il vit dans un éternel parti pris, ayant grandi dans la même tornade de chagrin et de rejet que Sam, sauf que Dean n'est jamais allé chercher consolation dans la coke. Il ne comprend pas son frère, et ne le comprendra probablement jamais, parce qu'il y a quelque chose de si éternellement blessé, affamé, désireux et perdu en Sam, et de si grand et si terrible que Dean ne pense pas qu'il en saura jamais assez pour en naviguer la géographie – ou que Sam pourrait vouloir qu'il le fasse.

"C'était dans la roue de secours. Je l'ai trouvé quand je nettoyais le coffre," dit Ruby, retournant au kit et le fixant avec une stupéfaction détachée. Dean prend note de vérifier le coffre de l'Impala, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sam s'abaisserait au point de cacher sa came dans la voiture de Dean, mais Sam pouvait être un sacré salaud sur la fin de son adolescence. Elle murmure, "J'ai oublié tous les endroits où j'en ai caché."

Dean s'avance, prudent, et s'installe à côté d'elle sur la chaise, regarde la pâle lumière matinale se refléter sur les seringues et sur les ombres de ses épaules tombantes, se répandant sur le garrot. Il est quatre heures trente-six du matin, et Ruby semble si petite que Dean souffre presque pour elle, plus qu'il ne la hait pour toutes les choses qu'elle a dites et pensées par le passé.

"Tu penses à consommer ?" demande-t-il, et il prend une gorgée de bière.

Ruby ferme les yeux. "Je pense en permanence à consommer."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête en général ?" Dean se pose souvent cette question, parce qu'aucune des raisons qu'il penserait aller de soi pour ne pas consommer d'héroïne (c'est de l'héroïne, merde) ne semblent faire de différence pour Sam.

Elle sourit, juste le fantôme d'un sourire. "Sam," lui dit-elle.

"Wow, un aveugle qui en mène un autre," marmonne Dean.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse se mettre en colère contre lui – parce que leur périple a été difficile et que sa douleur est tellement plus intense que celle de n'importe qui d'autre, et que son Papounet était un connard ou qu'elle s'est sentie isolée et seule toute sa vie, et comment tout ça est une excuse pour la ratée qu'elle est devenue, une excuse pour avoir fait sombrer Sam avec elle, de la même manière que Sam utilise leur enfance commune comme un pass d'autoroute – Dean prend le kit de ses genoux et le lance violemment dans les vignes crevées de Bobby.

"Et voila," dit-il à son visage estomaqué.

"Tu –" bredouille-t-elle.

Dean lui tend un de ses œufs mimosas. "Tiens," dit-il, et à l'horizon, le soleil brise enfin la surface de la limite des arbres, et le ciel se fait brillant d'orange, d'or et de rouge couleur de charbon scindé en deux. "Tu te maries aujourd'hui."   
Ruby regarde l'œuf dans sa main puis à nouveau vers Dean.

"Je peux te prendre de ta bière ?"

Il prend une nouvelle gorgée de sa Corona. "Non," dit-il, parce que d'ici environ six heures, il sera en quelque sorte son frère, aussi. "Mange ton œuf."

Elle s'exécute, et ils observent assis le soleil se lever jusqu'à ce que Sam descende en titubant les escaliers et réveille tout le monde en leur marchant dessus ou en se cognant partout dans la cuisine, et Ellen arrive et donne deux tapes à Dean – une pour chaque œuf mimosa volé.

Dean a grandi en se chargeant des petits-déjeuners et des repas de Sam et des jouets de Sam, et il ne sera jamais en paix avec le fait qu'il ne peut pas se charger des toutes les choses qui contrarient Sam maintenant qu'il a grandi et est hors de portée de Dean. Il sait que c'est en ça que consiste être un adulte, que dans la mesure où il était le parent de Sam, c'est en ça que consiste être le parent de Sam, mais le cœur de Dean n'en est pas moins lourd ni moins douloureux, et quand il voit Sam dans le chaud soleil du matin, avec ses flocons d'avoine et embrassant Jo sur la joue, Dean n'en voudrait pas moins savoir quels mécanismes font tourner son petit frère, savoir comment en remonter et en réparer les engrenages.

Plus tard, quand personne ne prêtera attention, Dean descendra dans les vignes et ramassera toutes les pièces éparpillées du kit de Ruby, parce qu'il aime Sam, il aime tellement Sam, mais le pardon formé dans sa bouche est encore trop récent pour se traduire en confiance.

***

Les heures précédant le mariage sont un véritable putain de pandémonium.

Comme Ellen et Jo ont apparemment passé tout le trajet entre le Roadhouse et la maison de Bobby à se crier dessus à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre, elles ont toutes deux les yeux rouges et sont aussi irritables que des cactus quand elles arrivent enfin dans la cuisine de Bobby. Bobby, vieil acariâtre mais acariâtre poltron, disparaît de la circulation et quand Dean le croise à nouveau – _presque trois heures plus tard_ – il est dehors avec les traiteurs à installer le repas. Ruby a été séquestrée par un troupeau de femelles, qui arrivent toujours plus nombreuses pour jeter leur cadeau quelque part et disparaître à l'étage. Sam, étant l'élément féminin du couple, a regagné son lit dans une crise d'hystérie pré-mariage, et Dean n'a pas le temps de lui botter le derrière parce qu'apparemment tout le monde se perd sur le chemin du vignoble abandonné de Bobby et il y a désespérément besoin d'improviser une signalisation le long de la route.

Cas, qui a apparemment passé la nuit dernière à réaliser que le sexe pouvait lui servir de levier contre tout ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, a pris la liste de course d'Ellen et les a tous laissé tomber pour partir à la recherche de ruban blanc et de Super Glu après avoir détourné l'attention de Dean en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, l'attirant dans un baiser _complètement obscène_ , pendant la répartition des tâches. Ellen semble trouver ça vachement drôle. Pourquoi Dean est attiré par les gens cruels avec lui, il ne le saura jamais, alors quand Cas ralentit la voiture de location au bord de la route pour lui sourire d'un air coupable, Dean lui pose la question.

"C'est peut-être lié à un conditionnement de ton enfance," dit Cas avec sérieux, puis il aide Dean à planter au marteau les panneaux de fortune ("MARIAGE DE SAM ET RUBY – À 400M, DANS LES VIGNES ABANDONNÉES") avant de le faire monter pour le ramener à la maison.

C'est un mariage d'après-midi, qui reste assez informel, mais Dean enfile un costume et laisse Cas nouer sa cravate dans leur chambre. En bas, dans le jardin, toutes les chaises ont été installées et il y a des fleurs partout, les guirlandes électriques déjà suspendues autour de la tente, leur lumière sans éclat sous le soleil de l'après-midi, les invités grouillant à la recherche de leur siège. On entend faiblement le fredonnement du quatuor à corde, qui joue à l'écart, et le tintement et murmure des couverts et des plats dans la tente, et Dean ferme les yeux et respire l'odeur de Californie et de parfum et de la fragrance verte des vignes.

"Ça va ?" demande Cas quelque part à côté de lui, glissant sa main dans celle de Dean, parce que Cas ne s'est jamais opposé à se faire couver, et Dean en est heureux. Il n'a jamais été programmé pour laisser les gens se planter tous seuls.

Il jette un regard à Castiel du coin de l'œil. "Je tiens le coup."

"Pas aussi horrible que ce que tu t'imaginais ?" demande Cas en se penchant contre lui.

Oh, c'est encore pire, voudrait dire Dean. Être là fait penser à Dean à toutes les possibilités qu'il écarte d'habitude d'un revers de main. Et si tout était différent, et si Maman était en vie ou si Papa n'avait pas été Papa, et si Sam avait trouvé Donjons&Dragons ou le black metal au lieu de la poudre. Et si Dean avait été un meilleur frère. Mais quand il fait la somme du week-end, additionne toutes les douleurs et tous les bonheurs, il en sort plus ou moins gagnant, alors il presse un baiser sur la tempe de Castiel et va voir où en est Sam.

Sam, quand Dean le trouve dans le bureau de Bobby, a l'air pris au piège et terrifié et tout pâle dans son costume de mariage, et quelque chose se contracte dans la poitrine de Dean à la vue de son petit frère, si grand et qui se pisse dessus.

"Ça va ?" demande Dean, regard observateur"Tu t'es peigné ?"

"Oui," lui dit Sam, voix trop aiguë, tripotant ses manchettes. "Ça va très bien."

Sam a l'air d'être sur le point de vomir.

"Ouais," fait Dean, "Tu _as l'air_ d'aller très bien."

"Ferme-la, Dean," marmonne Sam, parce que peu importe les années qu'ils ont passées loin l'un de l'autre, Sam Winchester sera toujours le morveux de petit frère de Dean Winchester.

"Respire," lui conseille Dean, écartant d'une tape les mains de Sam de ses boutons de manchette avant qu'il ne détruise l'ourlet de sa chemise. "Tout est prêt. Tout est en ordre."

Sam continue de garder son air ébranlé jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche soudain, "C'est – je veux dire, ça ne te dérange pas ? De ne pas être le témoin ?"

Dean en reste sidéré une longue minute, parce que de toutes les différentes et fascinantes façons dont Sam a fait de la peine à Dean au cours de leur vie partagée, cet élément-là ne rentre même pas en ligne de compte, mais merde, Sam a l'air tellement inquiet, Dean dit :

"Quoi ? Non, enfin, Sam."

"Tu es sûr ?" s'inquiète Sam.

"Sam," répond Dean, honnête, parce qu'il pense chacun des mots qu'il s'apprête à prononcer, "tu es clean. Tu es bonne santé. Tu te maries. Tu fais deux kilomètres de haut. Charles Manson peut bien être ton témoin, je m'en fous, d'accord ?

Quand Sam rit, c'est comme si on avait forcé le rire hors de lui d'un coup de poing, une surprise, comme s'il avait oublié comment rire auprès de Dean. Dean n'a qu'une minute pour songer à à quel point c'est triste, vraiment, avant que Sam ne l'enveloppe d'une étreinte à l'étouffer, coupant la réserve d'air de Dean – et jusqu'au jour de sa mort, Dean va jurer que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle sa tête tourne autant.

***

Des Winchesters et de leur famille de fortune, Sam est le seul qui se déshonore en pleurant au mariage. Bobby a les yeux un peu rouge quand les vœux sont prononcés et les anneaux échangés, et Jo reste renfrognée quasiment tout du long, restant aux côtés de sa mère et comme coincée entre sentimentalité et sentiment d'injustice.

Dean songe que peut-être Jo s'était toujours dit que Sam et Dean lui appartenait d'une manière ou d'une autre ; et peut-être que ça aurait pu être le cas de Sam dans une autre vie. Mais Ruby est superbe, comme flottant dans l'allée qu'elle descend vers Sam, et juste avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, les yeux de Sam, terrifiés, se fixent sur ceux de Dean, et Dean est obligé de lui envoyer le regard breveté du Winchester, Tu Vas Prendre _Cher_ pour que Sam s'en retourne à son propre mariage. La musique prend de l'ampleur et la main de Cas est tiède et agréable dans celle de Dean, et ensuite, quand le soir assombrit le ciel emplissant la vallée et que les vignes se font brumeuses et sauvages et  infinies derrière la tente, derrière ses lumières étincelantes, Dean songe que quoiqu'il arrive, il est reconnaissant d'être ici.

Il regarde Jo entraîner Bobby dans une danse, regarde Ellen assise sur la ligne de touche, ses talons hauts abandonnés dans l'herbe. Au centre de la tente, Ruby et Sam se balancent sur le même rythme, têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre à se chuchoter des secrets, et Dean essaye de se souvenir de la première fois qu'il les a vus ensemble, s'il a jamais été capable de les regarder tous les deux sans se sentir méfiant, et c'est alors que Cas apparaît.

"Juste pour information, si tu t'apprêtes à me demander de danser, je ne sais même pas qui de nous deux mènerait la danse," lui dit Dean, affectueux, et Cas présente une bouteille de champagne en réponse.

"Je danse terriblement mal" admet-il. "Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller quelque part et se saouler."

Dean s'empare de deux verres sur la table."Un homme comme je les aime."

Cas a un large sourire. "C'est l'idée, oui."

Dean subit alors un certain nombre de flash-back de ses dix-sept ans, quand le sexe était encore tout nouveau pour lui et que tout lui semblait hilarant, et c'est cette même stupidité affamée qui le chatouille le long de la colonne vertébrale quand ils titubent, riant et trébuchant, dans la presque-obscurité jusqu'à une pente faiblement éclairée à l'écart de la fête. Ils essayent de boire dans les verres, mais abandonnent finalement pour échanger des lampées à la bouteille, riant et léchant le champagne dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, et Dean extirpe les dernières gouttes du goulot avant de laisser la bouteille s'éloigner en roulant dans l'herbe vert sombre, ses mains se reportant sur le torse et le flanc de Cas.

"Merci d'être venu au mariage avec moi," lâche tout à coup Dean, mais il ne pense pas l'avoir déjà dit, et il est reconnaissant. Cas devrait savoir ces choses-là, les entendre à haute voix, puisque tellement de leurs conversations se sont déroulées en silence jusqu'à présent.

Cas lui sourit juste, de là où Dean l'a étendu dans l'herbe, ses yeux bleus noirs de nuit et juste un éclat de lumière. Il glisse son bras autour de la taille de Dean, referme sa main dans le creux de son dos, un poids lourd, chaud, posé là, qui l'arrime à la Terre, et quand Dean l'embrasse, sa tête tourne de champagne et de reconnaissance et du mouvement continental de toute sa vie en train de changer – toute sa vie enfin en train de changer – comme le craquement net de la glace au premier dégel du printemps.

***

Épilogue

"Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est _passé_ ," s'exclame Dean, quand Cas ouvre la porte d'entrée avec l'allure de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire prendre par la mascotte en pâte à gâteaux de Pillsbury5.

"L'agent immobilier m'a dit de faire des cookies," explique-t-il avec l'air d'une bête traquée.

Dean retire un morceau de beurre en train de fondre dans les cheveux de Cas. Depuis cette première fois où Cas lui a servi des œufs caoutchouteux et du bacon légèrement brûlé, Dean a appris que Cas peut être un cuisinier correct en l'absence de toute autre option, mais que ses mains – et Dean les aime toujours pour tout le bien qu'elles font – sont mieux mises à profit quand elles tiennent des cœurs et rassurent des parents et déboutonnent la braguette de Dean.

"Elle parlait probablement d'un truc pré-cuit du rayon frais," répond Dean.

Cas semble dévasté. "Oh," dit-il, l'air juste assez pathétique pour que Dean se sente déjà en train de céder, et c'est pourquoi, une heure plus tard, Dean se retrouve dans le cuisine de Cas à faire des cookies, quand Tyra Dorset, Agent Immobilier de l'Année du Coldwell Banker d'Ann Arbor, appelle :

"Dr. Meyer ? Vous êtes là ? Vous devez être là ! Je sens des _cookies_."

Cas lance à Dean un regard de martyr.

"C'est bon, d'accord," fait Dean, parce que la supplique de Cas est on-ne-peut plus claire, et il s'élance hors de la cuisine pour intercepter Tyra avant qu'elle ne puisse dériver jusqu'aux cookies et étouffer Cas sous ses bises européennes.

La maison de Cas baigne dans une chaude lumière orange dégagée par de lourdes bougies cylindriques que Tyra leur a ramené et par le feu de la cheminée dansant dans le salon. Les meubles d'une douce couleur faune et le plancher de bois massif, les murs où s'alignent les livres – des livres médicaux aux romans à l'eau-de-rose, des reliques, trop chargées de souvenir pour être jetées – rendent la maison plus petite, comme l'étreinte de doigts accueillants. Dans une autre vie, Dean se souvient que la maison du lac était chaleureuse et sentait les bougies à la vanille et le parfum de Susan, la chaleur de l'été soufflant doucement depuis le porche et le patio, et même si Dean aime ça – les arbres et le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant juste derrière la berge caillouteuse, pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble Cas dans les draps blancs tôt le matin – Dean comprend pourquoi Cas veut la vendre, suffisamment pour risquer Tyra, son affection agressivement tactile et sa décoration d'intérieur.

"Tyra," dit-il, la retrouvant dans le couloir et l'arrêtant d'une main sur sa hanche. "C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir."

Elle lui offre un sourire radieux, joues rendues rouges par le froid, et le regarde de haut en bas avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues, ses ongles en plastiques plongeant dans son bras là où elle s'est accrochée.

"Dean – c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, vous aussi," roucoule-t-elle, et regardant autour d'elle, inspectant la maison, elle ajoute, "Oh, je suis sûre qu'on aura une offre dès ce soir."

"Vous pensez ?" demande Dean, et dans la cuisine il peut entendre Cas faire tinter la vaisselle.

"Certaine," lui assure-t-elle, et dit, "Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crois que j'entends les premiers invités de notre porte ouverte."

Et la suite s'embrouille entre Cas qui se cache dans divers endroits de la maison et de Dean qui le cherche, avec le rire étincelant de Tyra rebondissant sur les chevrons du bureau et sur les poutres apparentes de la bibliothèque tandis qu'elle escorte jeunes couples et retraités à travers le vestibule étroit et dans la cuisine carrelée de faïence de Delft. Le temps que la cinquième paire dérive jusqu'à lui, Dean en a plus qu'assez d'expliquer que, "Oh, non, je ne suis pas le Dr. Meyer," et que Tyra ajoute, "Oui, ça c'est Dean ; il est le jeune ami du Dr. Meyer," et il s'excuse pour aller se cacher, lui aussi.

Cas, malgré son habilité en tant que chirurgien et son habilité en tant que dépravé obscène au lit, n'est pas particulièrement doué pour se cacher, et il faut un total de dix minutes à Dean pour le trouver, recroquevillé sur la berge caillouteuse en train de regarder l'eau sourcils froncés.

"Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que je suis ton jeune ami," soupire Dean, se laissant tomber à côté de lui, le sable et les gravillons et le bois de grève et les cailloux pressant contre le tissu usé de son jean, les muscles de ses cuisses.

Cas le regarde sourcils froncés. "Tu n'es pas particulièrement jeune."

"Et pour ça, tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir," ment Dean.

"Je ne t'aimerais pas si tu l'étais ?" tente Cas.

"C'est ça," laisse passer Dean, et il se tourne pour regarder l'eau, lui aussi, pour regarder l'endroit où elle lèche la rive pour laisser les pierres humides et brillantes.

Cas enroule ses bras autour de ses jambes, pose son menton sur ses genoux, semblant si jeune sous la lune décroissante, et murmure, "Pendant un temps je pensais que jamais je ne vendrais cette maison."

Susan avait trouvé la maison, et Cas la lui avait achetée, des années plus tôt quand ils étaient jeunes et amoureux et venaient de se rencontrer. Elle avait peint les murs et choisi les tapis, l'avait remplie de meubles et de vases et avait parsemé les murs de tableaux, et au cours des années où elles et Cas ont été mariés ils ont comblé tous les espaces vides d'anecdotes, de souvenirs, et de la présence de l'autre. Cas s'inquiète de ce que Dean pense de la maison, s'il trouve ça étrange de trouver une bouteille du parfum de Susan dans la salle de bain, l'occasionnelle robe ou élastique pour cheveux, la boîte de tampons sous les serviettes de bain dans le placard à lingerie du rez-de-chaussée, mais aussi longtemps que Dean a connu Cas, il a connu Susan, et il ne connaîtrait pas Cas sans elle, sans la manière dont elle s'est écrite sur lui et l'a changé, Dean aime la maison, ça ne le dérangerait pas de rester ici, mais il peut comprendre pourquoi Cas veut partir.

Cas traite la maison comme un mausolée, vivant dans toutes les absences, et il a organisé ici sa solitude depuis tellement longtemps que Dean n'est pas sûr que Cas saurait faire quoi que ce soit d'autre au bout de cette route, là où la maison est à demi-camouflée par les arbres.

"Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire," répond Dean, puis il se penche en arrière pour lever les yeux sur la nuit sans étoiles. "Ce qui signifie que tu es enfin à court d'excuses pour venir m'aider à réparer la nouvelle maison."

Castiel retrousse le nez. "Je n'y connais rien en décoration d'intérieur."

"Clairement," confirme Dean, parce que sur le manteau de la cheminée de la nouvelle maison se trouve une photo que Ruby a envoyée de Sam avec le cerf Vulcain méga-moche de Cas, l'air aussi constipés l'un que l'autre. "Mais je voulais dire m'aider à calfeutrer les salles de bain et nettoyer les gouttières et réparer les éviers qui fuient."

"Ce sont là des tâches très viriles pour lesquelles tu es bien mieux taillé," dit Castiel, excessivement solennel.

"Tu m'as déjà sorti ça deux fois cette semaine," fait Dean. "Et avant ça, c'était tes mains si délicates – tu ne te défileras pas comme ça."

Avec une adorable moue renfrognée, parce que Cas est infoutu de faire une autre sorte de moue renfrognée, il dit, "Tu ne devrais pas te défouler sur moi juste parce que tu as peur que Sam critique notre maison."

"Sam vit dans un appart en stuc et sans âme de Santa Barbara, il ne va pas critiquer notre maison," répond Dean, parce que c'est la vérité, et si quelqu'un doit faire des remarques désagréables sur leur propriété, ce sera Ruby. Et puis, ce sera probablement pour dire que la maison qui est immense, et trop bien pour eux, et faire des sous-entendus acides accusant Dean de brute épaisse ou de se faire entretenir par Castiel, suite à quoi Dean la préviendra que ce pantalon lui fait vraiment un cul énorme.

Cas le regarde tendrement. "Tu as le droit d'être inquiet, Dean."

"Sauf que je ne le suis pas," insiste Dean, et avant que Cas ne pince la bouche de cette manière scandaleusement disgracieuse et follement déplaisante, la voix de Tyra porte jusqu'au jardin, les rappelant à l'intérieur parce que "James et Tabby meurent d'envie de vous rencontrer, Dr. Meyer, ainsi que votre jeune ami !"

"Je vais la tuer," jure Dean.

Mais alors Cas lui prend la main et lui sourit, et Dean peut sentir son sang monter à ses oreilles et le martèlement de son cœur et tout lui semble immense et trop sensible un court instant – gigantesque.

Cas penche la tête sur le côté. "A quoi tu penses ?"

Dean presse légèrement la main de Cas et l'attire plus près, sentant le gel commencer à tisser sa toile dans le vent et la chaleur qui irradie de Cas. On est en octobre, et Sam et Ruby veulent venir passer Noël dans le Michigan, ont juré de trouver quelque chose d'encore plus laid que le cerf Vulcain pour leur nouvelle maison. Et même avec les gouttières bouchées et les fuites d'eau et la salle de bain qui a désespérément besoin d'être calfeutrée, des murs à peindre et des bibliothèques à remplir et beaucoup d'espaces vides à combler, Dean a le reste de sa vie pour le faire – et Cas pour le faire avec lui.

"À rien – je suis juste impatient," fait Dean, finalement, timide, et il attire Cas encore plus près, pour que quand il prononce la suite, ses mots sont en grande partie cachés dans un baiser, "pour tout, absolument tout."

"Oh," dit Cas, soufflant ses mots dans la bouche de Dean, "tant mieux," et Tyra doit probablement encore être en train de crier après eux, et il doit probablement faire de plus en plus froid sur la berge, et Sam et Ruby vont probablement faire les salauds et leur rendre leur horrible cerf Vulcain, mais cet instant, là maintenant, _cet instant précis_ – cet instant est parfait, et Dean glisse sa main dans le dos de Cas, sur son pull, pour le graver d'un baiser dans sa bouche.

1 _Widow's walk_ en anglais, littéralement _la promenade de veuve/la promenade du veuf_

2 En 1993, un groupe religieux résidant à Waco était suspecté de posséder et d'utiliser illégalement des armes. Les forces de l'ordre ont tenu un siège. Toute l'affaire a été particulièrement meurtrière. (source : wiki)

3 Ron Paul est un homme politique américain particulièrement libertaire, qui défend entre autres la liberté du port d'arme

4 The Boxcar Children, livres et film sur quatre enfants abandonnés vivant dans un wagon

5 Pillsbury Doughboy, la mascotte icône de la marque Pillsbury

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous avez vu des coquilles ou des choses à corriger, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.  
> Et sinon, je parle des mes traductions sur billie-trads.tumblr.com !


End file.
